


Entre el cielo y el mar

by Mythlorn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin needs his dragon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fixit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/pseuds/Mythlorn
Summary: Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.~*~¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/40099694





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Sea and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540) by [Mythlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/pseuds/Mythlorn). 



**Capítulo uno:**

      Había una fina capa de neblina suspendida en el aire de Stormwind, cargada con el característico aroma del agua salada, pero reluciente con la agudeza de la nieve clara de las montañas. Las nubes llegaron desde el océano y, al final, infiltraron las defensas de Anduin, enviando gotas de fría aflicción que rodaron desde las puntas de su cola de caballo hasta la ranura de su espina. Su pierna mala comenzó a dolerle, recordándole que arrodillarse en mármol (o en su totalidad), era una mala idea; aunque era demasiado tarde ahora para tomarlo en cuenta. Ya sabía que no podía ponerse de pie, lo había intentado, y estaba totalmente entumecido. A su lado, apoyada junto a la fría y vacía piedra, se encontraba Shalamayne, o más en concreto, ambas mitades.

El joven rey abrió los dedos; sus yemas rozaron las marcas del ataúd de su padre. Como si pudiera detenerlas en los lugares en dónde parecían perseguirse. Como si pudiera detener el cinético sentimiento de vacío que vibraba a través de la piedra, y adivinar su significado. La lluvia era fuerte y suave a la vez; demasiado, demasiado fría, pero no lo suficiente para distraer del dolor que apretaba su garganta. Parpadeó, sus ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas empapadas por las lágrimas, sacudió la cabeza ante la empalagosa humedad contra su piel. Era pesado, esa angustia que no podía olvidar. Era gravoso, como la vida y el reino que no podía reconstruir; y se sintió sin vida y dividido igual que Shalamayne. No había más magia en Azeroth, no para él, no desde Pandaria; e incluso la Luz se sentía vacía ahora.

Había ido ahí a pensar y después había rezado… y durante un rato después de eso, había trazado el retrato en la esculpida superficie de la tumba, tratando de recordar el rostro de su padre como era: la voz de Varian y la forma en que reía. La manera en la que había pasado los dedos por su oscuro cabello o las costumbres que envolvían su manera de hablar. Varian Wrynn había sido una combinación de horribles y hermosas palabras; de gestos heroicos de gran envergadura y los más pequeños detalles preciosamente vulnerables. Él había visto a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo salvaje y vergüenza. Había abarcado y dividido el mundo de Anduin, y el joven príncipe no podía decidir cuál era más innoble o el que más echaría de menos.

Anduin miró las dos mitades de la espada a su lado, opacas bajo el oscuro cielo esponjoso. Para su vergüenza, y frustración de Genn, Shalamayne no se fusionaría para él, y sentía esa separación como una acusación. Igual que la soledad, que estaba convencido era la verdadera brecha entre el cielo y el mar; el beso negado de un amante. E igual que Shalamayne, cualquier cosa indescriptible que mantuviera unido a Anduin… faltaba. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Genn, por supuesto, lo había presionado a tener una esposa, a darle un heredero a Stormwind. Deber. Responsabilidad… Anduin había querido hacer lo que se esperaba de él, pero cada vez que se había convencido para intentar, se encontraba nuevamente en sus aposentos con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Parecía que mentirse a sí mismo dolía más que intentar mentir a otros. Él no estaba roto, pero lo que necesitaba se le había escapado entre los dedos. El fuego que alguna vez ardió brillante en Varian se había expirado durante el camino; y el día que murió, el corazón de Anduin se había ido con él, su leña mojada con la salmuera de Stormwind.

Genn ya había ido y venido; el momento en el que el viejo lobo había abierto la boca, Anduin había negado con la cabeza y, para su fortuna, el otro hombre se había marchado rauda y silenciosamente justo después. Tess lo había seguido sigilosamente varias veces; él había sentido su presencia tan cercana para tocarse, pero no había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza. No estaba lloviendo lo suficiente para esconder sus lágrimas de forma convincente.

Aquellos aferrándose a él en el funeral de su padre lo estaban rodeando, y temían acercarse demasiado cuando Anduin obviamente estaba sufriendo. Querían ayudar, pero este… este miedo, era otro legado persistente de su padre, y no era una herencia ni remotamente halagadora. Anduin sabía que tomaría un tiempo antes de que fuera fácil para ellos encontrar consuelo en su presencia. Varian había sido una fuerza en su pasión, amor y en su _furia_ ; y había dejado cicatrices en todos aquellos que alguna vez había valorado con tanta certeza como había dejado un rastro de cadáveres tras él.

El sol se estaba poniendo y la noche comenzaba a enfriar, aun así, Anduin no pudo ponerse de pie; no podía obligarse a poner un pie frente al otro y tambalearse de vuelta al Castillo. Él sentía que pertenecía ahí, enterrado junto a Varian. No había otro lugar a dónde ir, y ya se encontraba tan solo que bien pudo haber sido hecho de mármol también.

―Padre… Necesito tu consejo más que nunca. Probablemente lo ignoraría, pero daría lo que fuera por escuchar de nuevo tu voz ―Tocó la empuñadora de Shalamayne con sus dedos fríos y entumecidos, después presionó su frente en el borde del sarcófago.

―No hagas eso, sólo dame tu mano y ven conmigo. ¿Has estado aquí todo el día, cariño?

La cabeza de Anduin se alzó de golpe como si lo hubieran golpeado, sus ojos hinchados se abrieron por la sorpresa.

No podía ser.  
  
~*~  
CONTINUARÁ  
~*~

N/A: Escribir un fic corto es mucho más manejable. Ésta pieza era una especie de sangrado, pero intentaré escribir más sin importar el origen <3 Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Hola, soy shiroce. Seré la encargada de traducir la obra de Mythlorn de ahora en adelante, espero les guste y que nos den crédito si la comparten. También, por decisión de Mythlorn y mía, dejamos el nombre de _Stormwind_ sin traducir más por una cuestión de preferencia. Es probable que el resto de nombres propios y ciudades que aparezcan en los siguientes capítulos se queden sin traducir. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/40180649

**Capítulo dos:**

      Al ver a la andrajosa y encapuchada figura, no existió duda en la mente de Anduin acerca de quién estaba de pie ante él, con la capucha puesta para combatir la niebla y la lluvia. A primera vista, el dragón parecía totalmente modesto, que era probablemente la forma en la que se había abierto camino hacia Stormwind. A donde Wrathion fuese, Izquierda y Derecha lo seguirían y el agotado rey se preguntaba cómo les iba. Era un pensamiento notablemente incongruente en un momento que había añorado incesantemente; pero de algún modo, el destino de las dos Garranegra era el pensamiento más importante en sus entumecidas cavilaciones.

Ciertamente… era solamente un sueño.

Sin embargo, la mano oscura y con garras que se acercó a él era indudablemente de Wrathion, igual que la calidez que podía sentir irradiando contra su rostro que miraba hacia arriba. ¿Podría ser? Corazón y mente estaban en una disputa y mientras ellos se destrozaban, Anduin no pudo mover ni un músculo.

―¿Mi Anduin?

Las palabras murmuradas eran suaves, casi entrecortadas, y de algún modo, eso hizo que Anduin notara que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Ese calor… no había notado lo frío que estaba; pero cuando no alcanzó la mano de Wrathion y, en su lugar, ésta descansó en su mejilla, la diferencia fue suficiente para hacerle tomar una bocanada de aire frío y húmedo. El dragón irradiaba igual que una caldera y, de algún modo, de alguna manera, esa caricia hizo que la experiencia fuese más real. Galvanizó al rey y fue capaz de volver a moverse.

Elevó la vista casi sin aliento, los azules pero enrojecidos ojos de Anduin buscaron el fulgor carmesí detrás de la capucha, necesitando ver el rostro de Anduin. Necesitando saber que esto era genuino. Por lo que, cuando la otra mano del dragón retiró la tela –sin el turbante, sus cabellos ondulados y negros expuestos al oleaje del océano, los sorprendentemente elegantes cuernos eran una exclamación silenciosa en el crepúsculo; el joven rey sintió un sonido agonizado surgir en su pecho. ¿Real? ¿Estaba sucediendo?

Volviendo la cabeza hacia esa caricia, sus labios presionándose contra la palma de Wrathion, el dolor y la soledad surgieron en Anduin, y las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―susurró ―¡¿ _Cómo_ pudiste?! ―su voz cobró fuerza mientras se elevaba encima del sarcófago vacío de su padre, descansando en su cadera ―¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme! ¡Te necesitaba! ¡Yo te _necesitaba_! ―la rabia y el dolor se entrelazaron, culminando en un lloriqueo que hizo temblar el cansado cuerpo del rey ―¡Tú eras mi _amigo_! ―La última palabra agonizó y las lágrimas fluyeron cálidas y sin control.

La mano de Wrathion se había cerrado alrededor del cuello de Anduin cuando alzó la voz, como si temiera que fuese a arremeter contra él; y si el rey era honesto consigo mismo, había estado a punto de hacerlo. Quería golpear a Wrathion con todas sus fuerzazs, pero decidió utilizar la fuerza que le quedaba para erguirse.

—Todavía lo soy, Anduin. Creí que hacía lo correcto… No sé si mi decisión fue la más adecuada, pero hice lo mejor que pude, y admito que merezco tu enojo —el tono usualmente altivo estaba lleno de esa misma emoción, de ese dolor sin nombre, cobrizo y salado que se alzaba en la garganta de Anduin cada vez que pensaba en su padre.

—Entonces quédate ahora —exhaló Anduin finalmente, lo que sentía por Wrathion y todo lo que habían compartido, culminaba con una amable reverencia y el emotivo temblar de sus hombros—. Por favor, Luz, ¡no puedo hacerlo solo!

—Pero Anduin… mi Anduin, has estado rodeado por toda la buena gente que podrías necesitar. Cómo podría esperar que…

—¡Te _necesitaba_! ¡Y no estabas _ahí_ , Wrathion! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regresar ahora? ¿Por qué volver cuando todo acabó? ¿¡Por qué volver en lo absoluto?! ¿No me estabas usando? La suerte está echada para Stormwind. No valemos la pena como aliados. No estamos luchando por la paz… solamente estamos luchando —Los hombros de Anduin decayeron y sintió la mano en su cuello aflojarse. Giró la cabeza de forma evasiva, echando un vistazo al muelle, sabiendo que aún quedaban ataúdes ahí que no habían descargado.

Los muertos que regresaban a casa para ser sepultados.

Qué. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Apartaría nuevamente a Wrathion. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Era igual de malo que su padre? Anduin reprimió un quejido ante su propia estupidez. ¿Salvar a Azeroth? Ni siquiera podía salvarse él.

—¿Por qué volví? —preguntó Wrathion suavemente, un temblor apenas perceptible inundó su voz mientras su mirada seguía la de Anduin. La mano que había aferrado el cuello del rey acarició uno de los costados de su cuello, acomodando un empapado mechón de rubio cabello tras su oreja. Se había percatado del quejido pues los dragones tenían buen oído —Creo que me necesitas más ahora, y sea cierto o no, aquí es donde debo estar. Desde el momento en que te conocí, supe que _tú_ eras a dónde pertenecía. Anduin yo…

—¡No te molestes! —Chilló Anduin con voz ronca, sus palabras más altas y desesperadas que las de Wrathion —¡No te molestes en estar aquí si vas a volver a huir! ¡No me hagas esto! Mátame, ¡pero no me hagas _esto_!

—¿Anduin?

—¡No, Wrathion!

—Anduin. Necesito que me mires —la voz de Wrathion era tan nivelada que casi parecía mecánica, pero también era tranquilizadora.

Que la Luz lo amparara, mirar al dragón era lo último que Anduin quería; no obstante, cuando los dedos cálidos y provistos de garras buscaron su barbilla, él se lo permitió. Dejó que Wrathion hiciera girar su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El pánico se apoderó de Anduin cuando vio el hambre indefensa en esos ojos color rubí. Darse cuenta de lo que él mismo necesitaba –y la _manera_ en que lo necesitaba– de Wrathion se retorció en su interior y lo dejó temblando. El carmesí encontró lo suyo y, de pronto, el joven rey estuvo consciente de qué tan cerca se encontraban; qué tan cerca se encontraba el rostro de Wrathion y su aroma: el aroma de especias Pandaren y humo, la deliciosa conglomeración de metal caliente y tierra…

―Te amo ―murmuró Anduin roncamente, ladeando la cabeza involuntariamente.

―Lo sé ―respondió Wrathion.

El silencio solamente se sostuvo un breve instante, y después algo dentro del rey se abrió de golpe y fue incapaz de detenerse. Moviéndose hacia enfrente de modo agitado, ambas manos se enredaron en la capa de Wrathion, lo atrajo hacia él y apretó sus labios bruscamente… y Wrathion lo encontró torpemente. El gesto era una declaración y una pregunta entrelazados en un tipo de sorpresa arcana indefinible; y mientras el dragón claramente no sabía que hacer al principio, el instinto tomó las riendas de inmediato. Anduin jadeó en el beso, su lengua jugueteando contra las líneas de la boca de Wrathion… y con eso, las caricias del dragón se suavizaron.

Wrathion dejó entrar a Anduin al mismo tiempo que los cálidos brazos acercaron al rey –ignorando que el varón estaba congelado y empapado– y una de sus garras se posó vacilante en la nuca de Anduin mientras la otra se colaba bajo su túnica. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y, finalmente, Wrathion pasó los dedos por el cabello de Anduin, el lazo de su cabello cayendo mientras las astutas garras acariciaron su cabeza. El dragón tragó esos gemidos dolorosos, absorbiendo el dolor de Anduin tan fácilmente como si fuesen los rayos del sol en un día caluroso de verano, y lo ralentizó.

Cualquier transeúnte habría notado la mirada de un dragón que no podía creer su suerte; pero Anduin había perdido el sentido común, e incluso había olvidado en dónde se encontraban, para prestar atención. Él sabía que ninguno de ellos había tenido un amante, pero esperaba contar con la curiosidad del dragón en ese instante y no podía decir que se había equivocado. Wrathion ni se inmutaba, era una firme pared esbelta y caliente, y cuando dio un paso entre las rodillas de Anduin para estar más cerca, y el beso se rompió, el joven rey se encontró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del dragón.

—Wrathion…

—Estoy aquí —canturreó Wrathion, un suave ronroneo dracónico siguiendo esa declaración.

—Echo de menos a mi padre —jadeó Anduin, apoyándose en la vibración bajo su mejilla —. Lo echo de menos todo.

—Lo sé, mi Anduin. Lo sé. Y nos mataría si nos viera de pie aquí, así…

—No puedo hacer esto —Anduin había obviado intencionalmente la broma pero Wrathion no pareció culparlo.

—Sí puedes —canturreó Wrathion, sus garras paseándose por el cabello empapado que claramente necesitaba lavarse.

—Estoy tan cansado.

—Dormiré a tu lado hasta que estés fuerte de nuevo.

—No puedo… No puedo hacer esto.

—Silencio, mi Anduin. Silencio, permíteme cuidar de ti como debí haber hecho.

Anduin se apartó del abrazo de Wrathion, esperando ver la verdad en ese rostro tan elegante. En su lugar, encontró remordimiento.

—Lo lamento, Anduin, de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Anduin con voz ronca.

Un momento después, el rey sintió un impacto en su hombro seguido de un tardío ardor agudo. Girando la cabeza hacia el miembro en cuestión, se dio cuenta que había un pequeño dardo sobresaliendo de la manga de su túnica. ¿Qué?

—¿Wrathion? —preguntó, una oleada de mareo comenzó a envolverlo.

—Bueno, ¿salió mejor de lo esperado? —la voz familiar de un orco retumbó por el oscuro pasillo que eran los sentidos de Anduin. Sintió los brazos de Wrathion cerrarse a su alrededor nuevamente, ésta vez aguantando todo su peso mientras se desplomaba… y el mundo desapareció con el tarareo del océano y el golpeteo de la lluvia.

—Vaya espectáculo —dijo Izquierda con tranquilidad, una pizca de orgullo orco en su tono.

—No fue un espectáculo, de verdad lo sentí. Y lo mejor será que seas gentil con él.

—Sabes que lo seremos. No es la primera vez que secuestramos a alguien —Derecha trató de calmarlo.

—Es la primera vez que secuestran a Anduin, y no espero nada excepto lo mejor —Wrathion siseó a la mujer humana, una mano en su cadera apenas ella tomó al rey de sus brazos.

—Al menos no está utilizando esa armadura —dijo Izquierda amablemente.

Wrathion frunció el ceño hasta que ella suspiró y rodó los ojos, yendo a ayudar a Derecha.

~*~  
CONTINUARÁ  
~*~

N/A: Qué sería de mi vida sin ti, Príncipe Mierdecilla. <3 Espero que lo disfruten.

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Espero el segundo capítulo sea de su agrado. Me estoy esforzando mucho para traducir la obra de Mythlorn de la mejor manera posible para que puedan realmente disfrutar de su trabajo.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/40565093

**Capítulo 3:**

      El mundo carecía de color. Había un palpitar sordo y universal en la nuca de Anduin que se sentía como si hubiera hecho demasiado esfuerzo sanador, una botella de whisky gilneano para él solo, y una paliza en una arena de combate a manos de Genn Greymane. No lo era, pero los aromas y los sonidos alrededor de sus confusos sentimientos le resultaban familiares.

―¿Padre? ―susurró con voz ronca, dándose cuenta que la voz que escuchaba era la propia, aunque sonaba como si proviniera de alguien más, alejado y en un túnel profundo.

―Lo lamento, mi Anduin. Lo lamento. Ya está, ya.

Los dedos coronados con garras acariciaron su mejilla, y conforme el joven rey terminaba de abrir los ojos, la muda oscuridad explotó en una luz verde y dorada. Durante un momento, el confuso cerebro de Anduin trató de ubicarlo en la posada en Pandaria, en el pequeño poblado donde se había quedado después del incidente con la campana, y en dónde había conocido al rey negro. Ciertamente, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era similar y varias mañanas había despertado con dolores como éste en una cama pandaren. Wrathion siempre le había ayudado a bajar a las aguas termales en las cuales se bañaría hasta que el dolor se volviera soportable. ¿Volvería a suceder ahora? De alguna forma no lo creía.

―Esto es triste ―una voz orca retumbó, sosteniendo un temblor empático.

―Izquierda, Derecha, esperen fuera.

―Creo que no me gusta secuestrar a Anduin ―Derecha suspiró, coincidiendo con su compañera.

―¡Fuera!

Anduin estaba recordando dos tiempos y sitios distintos a la vez, y estaba desorientado. Su cuerpo entero todavía se sentía entumecido, y cuando trató de obligarse a erguirse, terminó cayendo sobre el pecho de otra persona con un gruñido. Wrathion. Wrathion, que olía a especias y humo y a tierra calentada por el sol. Anduin escuchó el sonido de pasos que se alejaban y se movían a través de su cerebro con un eco doloroso. Oh. Su cabeza dolía demasiado.

―Cálmate, deja que las drogas pierdan su efecto, mi Anduin. Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo en Pandaria.

―¿Pandaria? ―La palabra evocó una pila de memorias, sabores, sonidos y colores mientras Anduin trataba de entender su existencia. También hizo que la compañía tuviera más sentido ―No puedo estar en Pandaria. Tengo una reunión con el concejo en una hora.

Wrathion rio entre dientes cuando Anduin finalmente logró erguirse; arrodillándose entre las pieles igual que una marmota ebria.

―¿Qué? ―replicó el rey, su mano viajando a su sien mientras las astutas garras de Wrathion alisaban su túnica arrugada. Una túnica que… no era suya.

―No tienes que preocuparte de nada de eso hoy. Tu “reunión” hace tiempo que terminó.

―Espera, ¿ésta es la túnica de Izquierda? ¿Por qué estoy usando la túnica de Izquierda? ―Anduin miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que _por lo menos_ estuviera utilizando sus pequeñas ropas, y lo estaba, pero… nada más ―¿Y en dónde están mis pantalones?

―Estabas empapado. Los mortales se enferman por estar mojados y fríos, al menos, eso fue lo que Derecha me dijo. No me engañó, ¿cierto?

La mente de Anduin se encontraba esquivando delicadamente el hecho de haber sido secuestrado del monumento de su padre y llevado en secreto a Pandaria por un dragón negro canalla. Él quería saber en dónde estaban sus pantalones. Eso era todo.

―Wrathion… qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me drogaste? Habría venido contigo si me lo hubieses pedido… ―el sacerdote aún tenía problemas para mantener la cabeza erguida ―¿Por qué aquí? ―la pausa fue larga e incómoda y cuando Anduin logró enfocar el rostro de Wrathion, se sorprendió al ver su expresión. Dolor. Miedo. Baja autoestima. La confiada máscara dracónica había caído.

―Primero, creo que todavía soy un criminal a los ojos de la Alianza. A tus ojos. Me gusta mi cabeza en donde está y la de mi tía ya ha adornado tus murallas lo suficiente como para que cualquier dragón negro sea receloso.

Anduin casi respondió, pero pareció que Wrathion se estaba desenvolviendo, así que el joven rey trató de escuchar con algo más que sus orejas.

―Segundo, algo… algo está muy mal.

Anduin se frotó la cara con la mano. Eso era un hecho. Había una espada atravesando el corazón de Azeroth y el mundo… no estaba bien.

―Wrathion, yo…

―… Anduin, estoy muriendo.

Anduin hizo un sonido de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el dragón estaba siendo completamente serio.

―Y sé que éste no es el mejor momento, yo… yo no supe lo de tu padre hasta ayer. He tratado de recuperar mi fuerza y estaba durmiendo. Sé que no te importa, sé que esto es una tontería, tienes todo el derecho de estar furioso conmigo y…

―… ¿Wrathion? ―El joven rey se preguntó si todo lo que había dicho antes, en el monumento de su padre, había sido totalmente incompresible para el dragón. Él había decidido no responder hasta que Wrathion terminase de hablar, pero las palabras que siguieron, le retorcieron el estómago.

―Anduin, tengo miedo ―La voz de Wrathion se quebró, igual que el corazón de Anduin ―. Y tú eres el único amigo que he tenido. No sé a quién más recurrir.

―Bien… ―dijo Anduin, dispuesto a afrontarlo ―¿Por qué aquí?

―Porque éste fue el primer lugar en el que me sentí vivo. Aquí es… dónde te conocí. Se siente seguro.

De haber sido alguien más, Anduin habría sospechado de la expresión llorosa, y de haber un Wrathion mucho más joven, se habría preguntado si todo era un teatro. El dragón era un actor experto. Pero esto era doloroso y era real, y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Anduin no quería otra cosa que reconfortar al otro varón; su dragón que finalmente había vuelto. Él quería estar furioso, quería seguir gritándole acerca de ser abandonado. Él quería hacer mil cosas distintas, pero al final él se acercó y atrapó una mano de Wrathion entre la suya. El dragón no estaba usando guantes, y Anduin pudo sentir un atisbo de las escamas y la punta de las garras. Pero era el toque de Wrathion, y era tan familiar como el propio.

Con cuidado, llevó la mano del dragón a sus labios y besó su palma.

―¿Estás seguro? ―murmuró, sus labios rozando su piel mientras hablaba, y escuchó la afilada inhalación de Wrathion. Cuando miró hacia arriba, ojos rubí medio cerrados por el placer, la expresión del dragón era vaga y desenfocada.

―Estoy… Estoy seguro ―murmuró Wrathion ―. Estuve a punto de morir cuando atravesaron el corazón de Azeroth. Izquierda y Derecha creyeron que era el final.

―¿Eso quiere decir…?

―Significa que el título de Guardián de la Tierra ya ha recaído en mí, fuera otorgado o no.

La mente de Anduin trabajaba sorprendentemente rápido a pesar de la persistente confusión causada por las drogas. A la vanguardia de sus preocupaciones se encontraba el desordenado entendimiento de que perder a Azeroth significaba perder a Wrathion. Por supuesto, perder Azeroth significaba que todos morirían; aunque no hacía la situación menos urgente. De hecho, el sacerdote sabía que podía tomar dos caminos. El camino de la venganza y la ira, o el de la aceptación. Nunca había tenido tiempo suficiente con aquellos que amaba. Amaba… ¿Él amaba a Wrathion? O más acertadamente, ¿alguna vez había dejado de hacerlo…?

―¿Qué… qué hacemos? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ―era una pregunta muy sencilla, pero la respuesta no lo era. Pudo sentir las emociones de Wrathion a través de su toque, saborearlo a través de la Luz, y el dragón decía la verdad.

―Honestamente no lo sé. Nunca estuve en contra de sacrificarme por un bien mayor, pero creo que estoy comenzando a entender lo que Yu’lon me dijo, acerca de la sabiduría, y cuando no hacer nada, y cuando hacer lo que creo que es lo mejor para mí. Anduin. Quiero esto. Si quisieras tenerme por el tiempo que me queda, sin importar lo largo o corto que sea, seré tu dragón. Mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre.

―Me veía muy mal, Wrathion. Dudo mucho que encontraras mis gimoteos y mi apariencia moribunda, emocionante ―Anduin ofreció otro beso, éste en la muñeca del dragón; y ésta vez no podía negarse el deseo en los usualmente tranquilos rasgos de Wrathion.

―Mi Anduin, fuiste el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Te miré dormir cuando estabas herido, y cuando te movías, pasaba los dedos por tu cabello… y me di cuenta que sentía por ti algo que nunca sentí por nadie más. Me viste, dragón y hombre, y aceptaste ambos, incluso después de lo que mi vuelo le hizo a tu familia. No tenías miedo. Ni una vez. No de mí. Incluso en el juicio me llamaste amigo; no sabía lo que era un amigo, pero también me has enseñado eso.

―Eres un bastardo, lo sabes, ¿no? ―Anduin intentaba detener las lágrimas y no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que le ofreció a pesar de la ceja enarcada por la preocupación. Oh, Luz. Si Wrathion estaba asustado, esto era real. Y era una situación mala tornándose a peor.

―Derecha también lo sabe. O cree que es así. Y yo sostengo que soy perfectamente legítimo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo soportar la gravedad del momento, y la manera en la que se desvío parecía tan natural como respirar. De alguna forma, los besos de Anduin en la muñeca de Wrathion encontraron el camino hasta los labios del dragón, y mientras esos esbeltos brazos lo rodeaban, Anduin halló lágrimas silenciosas rodando por su rostro. Cuando se apartaron para respirar, el rey exhausto escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Wrathion, sintiendo la presión de parches enjoyados de escamas que usualmente se escondían bajo el turbante o el cuello.

―Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme. Por favor, por favor no te vayas.

Wrathion no respondió; en su lugar, Anduin sintió ese esbelto cuerpo jadear entre sus brazos, y se dio cuenta que el dragón sollozaba. El sonido no era humano, era más como un llanto vibrante y ahogado, y pudo sentir sorpresa en el aura de Warthion. Anduin se preguntó si, tal vez, ésta era la primera vez que Wrathion lloraba; y conforme sentía las lágrimas dracónicas cayendo por su hombro y espalda, confirmó la teoría.

―En realidad no debiste secuestrarme por un abrazo ―murmuró Anduin.

―¿Qué es esto? Anduin… ¿qué es esto? ―pudo escuchar la confusión y el miedo de Wrathion ―Se siente como si sangrara.

Anduin suspiró. Confirmadísimo.

―Estás llorando, Wrathion. Es una respuesta normal cuando te lastiman emocionalmente, físicamente o ambas.

―¡Es una reacción mortal! ¡Los dragones no lloran! ¡Especialmente un Aspecto!

Anduin sonrió con remordimiento, sabiendo que no vería la acción, sino que la sentiría.

―Oh, Wrathion. Desearía que fuera así, pero los dragones lloran. Todos pueden.

―¡Tonterías! ―gruñó Wrathion, después su tonó se suavizó ―Estoy volviendo naranja tu túnica.

―Es la túnica de Izquierda, no mía ―murmuró Anduin como si conspirara, alzando un poco su barbilla para dejar un beso en el cabello negro y ondulado del dragón.

  
~*~  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
~*~

N/A: Wration: “El aparato de los titanes no me preparó para los sentimientos.” Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Creo que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos preferidos para traducir. Espero les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/40862351

**Capítulo cuatro:  
  
**

      Mientras Anduin acunaba a Wrathion contra su pecho, su mirada contempló la habitación en la que se encontraba, observando cada detalle. Shalamayne había venido con él. Sus mitades descansaban apoyadas en la pared cerca de la puerta, y parecía como si alguien las hubiera afilado y aceitado. Izquierda tal vez. Había algo revelador al respecto y el ánimo del rey decayó todavía más; él no era en absoluto como su padre, y no sabía lo principal acerca de ser un guerrero. Simplemente no era algo innato en él, y pensaba que nunca lo sería.

Desde su coronación, era muy claro para él que no valía mucho –ciertamente no para empuñar la espada de su padre, mucho menos para liderar Stormwind– y a pesar de la familiaridad y el alivio reconfortante del aura de Pandaria, se sentía como si nada pudiera volver a ser igual jamás. Las únicas cosas buenas con las que Anduin podía contar eran que Wrathion y él seguían vivos, y que el dragón era increíblemente cálido entre sus brazos. Pero _estaban_ vivos, ¿no era así? Y en donde había vida, había esperanza.

Era verdad que Anduin estaba cansado de pelear, pero se estaba frustrando igualmente ante su propia desesperación. Últimamente la Luz parecía más lejana que nunca, especialmente cuando más la necesitaba; al igual que Wrathion, no tenía idea si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Sin embargo, se mantenía firme como su padre le había enseñado. Varian lo había preparado para esto: a veces mantenerse en pie era todo lo que un guerrero podía esperar, eso y vivir para luchar otro día. Así que Anduin palmeó la espalda de Wrathion, meciéndolo mientras ambos se deshacían de la soledad y el miedo… y encontraban el comienzo de la sanación.

Anduin no era un luchador. Él era un sacerdote y éste era más su territorio.

Los sollozos de Wrathion disminuyeron hasta un hipo poco digno cuando Izquierda volvió a la habitación, Derecha detrás de ella. La orco llevaba dos tazas de un fragante té negro y el palpitar en la cabeza de Anduin lo hizo rezar para que una taza fuera para él.

―¿Jefe? ¿Está llorando? ―Izquierda se detuvo junto a la cama, su confusión fue más obvia cuando enarcó una oscura ceja.

― _No_ ―negó Wrathion escondiendo su rostro en el omóplato de Anduin mientras Izquierda daba un golpecito experimental en la punta de su cuerno con la taza.

―Se golpeó un dedo del pie, muy indigno. Deja que lo olvide ―respondió Anduin en lugar de Wrathion, husmeando con sus ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para regalarle un guiño juguetón a Izquierda. La luz dorada de la habitación se sintió como mil puñales directamente en su cerebro, y todavía estaba entumecido y adormilado; pero la silenciosa risilla contra el hombro del rey hizo que todo valiera la pena. Si Wrathion podía reírse en ésta situación, todo iría bien.

―¡Oh, por el amor de la Luz! ―se quejó Derecha, sentándose junto a ellos dos y acariciando la espalda de Wrathion. El dragón se estremeció y se apoyó aún más en Anduin, lo que hizo que ella negara con la cabeza. Había que dejar al orgullo dracónico pretender que ningún consuelo era necesario, mientras se ofrecía activamente.

Izquierda pareció ser incapaz de ganarse la atención de su jefe lo suficiente para darle su bebida, así que se dio por vencida y se la ofreció a Anduin en su lugar; sosteniendo la otra taza hasta que fuera requerida. El rey tomó la taza con agradecimiento. Había tenido que cambiar la posición de Wrathion para poder sostener tanto al té como al dragón, pero se las arregló. Había crecido mucho desde Pandaria y, a pesar de sus heridas residuales por el incidente con la campana, ahora podía encargarse de sí mismo. Genn se había asegurado de ello.

―Rey Wrynn, bébase todo eso. Le ayudará. No tiene drogas, lo prometo ―dijo Derecha, como si él no estuviera ya llevando la taza hacia sus labios.

La expresión de Anduin era ilegible conforme tomaba el primer trago de té. Si hubiera sido alguien más, y con otras habilidades de supervivencia, no hubiera confiado en ninguno de los guardias de Wrathion, y mucho menos en el propio dragón. Pero el joven rey tenía una capacidad extraña para confiar, y para identificar una mentira en un santiamén. Tal vez había practicado un poco con Wrathion. Borra eso. Lo había hecho.

―Tengo varias preguntas. Espero que tengamos tiempo para todas ellas ―expresó, parpadeando con alivio conforme su cabeza se despejó. Incluso el aroma del té era reconfortante.

―Eso espero. Nos infiltramos en Stormwind y lo secuestramos, Rey Wrynn ―dijo Derecha solemnemente.

―Tratamos de ser gentiles ―se entrometió Izquierda alegremente.

Ante eso, Wrathion se separó del hombro de Anduin, su cabeza agachada para esconder las lágrimas color naranja que corrían por su rostro, y el sacerdote utilizó la manga de su túnica para limpiarlas, tratando de no hacer un espectáculo. Ni Derecha ni Izquierda miraban a Wrathion, y parecían dispuestas a ignorar por todos los medios que él había estado llorando. Derecha retiró la mano de la espalda del dragón y él la miró de reojo por eso, algo que ella también pretendió no notar.

Wrathion estiró la mano hacia la taza que Izquierda todavía sostenía, y la silenciosa exigencia del gesto solamente se rompió por un doloroso hipido.

―Qué clase de maldito… ―murmuró Wrathion, eventualmente convirtiéndose en dracónico mientras Derecha le ayudaba a estabilizar su bebida.

―Hipo, Wrathion ―Anduin le ayudó a identificar.

―No soy un _mortal_ , Anduin.

―Cierto. Por eso es que estás muriendo, ¿cierto?

Wrathion le echó una mirada indignada, su cuerpo entero temblando conforme otro hipido agraciaba su forma principesca.

Anduin se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al instante, preocupado de que pudiera haber lastimado al dragón; pero la sonrisa arrepentida que recibió un momento después le hizo saber que ya había sido perdonado. También le reafirmó que Wrathion no estaba mintiendo; el dolor y las lágrimas eran genuinos. En su corazón, Anduin ya estaba seguro de las intenciones de Wrathion, pero como diplomático sentía que necesitaba una… cierta cantidad de seguridad. En especial cuando recientemente había sido víctima de un rapto (bien intencionado).

―Probablemente ocurriría igualmente, creo que lo tuve antes cuando era cachorro ―divagó Wrathion.

―Todos los bebés lo tienen, jefe. Sucede cuando un bebé de cualquier especie crece. La mortalidad, o la falta de la misma, no tiene nada que ver con eso ―murmuró Derecha, mirando a Anduin. Había preocupación en sus ojos. Una preocupación paternal por Wrathion ―. Probablemente estás teniendo otro estirón. Después de todo, acabas de mudar de piel.

¿Mudar de piel? Anduin tuvo un cortocircuito breve tratando de imaginar a Wrathion mudando de piel igual que un lagarto. Cierto. El asunto a tratar, ese de convertirse en el Guardián de la Tierra. Se reprendió mentalmente.

―Así que, por más doloroso que sea, empecemos aquí. No puedo ayudar hasta que sepa qué ocurrió. ¿Qué pasó? Cómo fue que Wrathion se convirtió en el Guardián de la Tierra…Creí… Thrall…

Wrathion logró beber un trago largo de té, lo cual pareció calmar un poco su hipo. Anduin había estado conversando con Derecha como si ella fuese más abierta con toda la verdad; lo cual era, bueno, _verdad_. Pero a Wrathion no le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente.

―Acerca de eso ―dijo el dragón con una ceja levantada ―, existe otra razón, aparte de mi odio hacia el Vuelo Rojo, por la cual no le he pedido ayuda a Alexstrasza.

―¿Continúa? ―Anduin se acercó más a Wrathion hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron. Sentados lado a lado como estaban, el dragón pareció encontrar cierto consuelo en poder tocar hombros con él. Anduin también necesitaba cercanía. Ambos estaban mostrando valentía para Derecha e Izquierda; no era porque pensaran que las mujeres eran estúpidas, pero los viejos hábitos perseveraban.

―Thrall me cazó. Era increíblemente persistente.

―Ahora estoy impresionado ―dijo Anduin ―, ¿estás seguro que no fuiste a buscarlo?

―En lo más mínimo ―dijo Wrathion, sonando sorprendido consigo mismo.

―Asi que Thrall te dio caza. ¿Para matarte?

―Muchos me quieren muerto, así como tú, Rey Wrynn.

―Entonces Thrall te encontró y él…

―Thrall me encontró, y forzó los poderes del Guardián de la Tierra en mí. Fue extremadamente indigno. Estaba tan enfurecido que mudé de piel y me escondí en la Montaña Roca Negra.

―Oh… ―dijo Anduin, tratando de procesar todos los sórdidos detalles que envolvía esa simple descripción ―¿Y por qué hizo eso?

―Fue difícil de descifrar con todo el griterío y el clamor elemental, pero por lo que pude entender, él ya no quería esa responsabilidad. Aseguró que se estaba retirando y que quería que su familia estuviera a salvo. Siendo un Aspecto el peligro es menor, le concederé eso.

―Me siento… mareado. ¿Lo sabe Khadgar? ―preguntó Anduin, pensando más a fondo mientras se frotaba la sien.

―Traté de visitarlo en Karazhan, pero el recibimiento no fue muy cálido.

―Ya veo ―el tono de Anduin era todo menos empático. Él tampoco había sido capaz de contactar a Khadgar, y dolía. Mucho.

―Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos ―intervino Derecha, compartiendo una mirada afligida con Izquierda ―. Cuando Azeroth fue apuñalada, él se cayó al suelo. Al principio pensamos que estaba muerto. Tuvo convulsiones, y cuando volvió, no pudimos consolarlo. Estaba tan débil y enfermo que todo lo que podía hacer era dormir. Queríamos contactar a Alexstrasza, podrá no gustarle su actitud, pero nadie quiere ver morir a otro Aspecto.

―Les rogué que no lo hicieran. Ella pudo haber pensado que había herido a Thrall, o que tomé esto por la fuerza. Yo… desearía haberlo hecho. Habría sido mejor así.

Anduin sabía que lo que le habían hecho a Wrathion en el huevo lo atormentaba. En la posada que habían compartido, el dragón tenía terrores nocturnos. ¿Forzar más magia en él contra su voluntad? Debió haberlo dejado en carne viva.

―¿Entonces qué? ¿Quién te ayudó? Obviamente te sentiste lo suficientemente bien para encontrarme ―preguntó Anduin. Su mano libre había reptado sobre la de Wrathion; no la sostenía, sólo la tocaba. Ofreciendo un conducto de consuelo cuando el dragón estaba obviamente alterado.

―Kalecgos ―intervino Izquierda.

―¿Kalec? ―preguntó Anduin ―¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

―Fui a buscarlo. Wrathion estaba tan débil que apenas podía respirar. Nos turnamos para cuidarlo en el nido de Nefarian. No creí que fuera a lograrlo.

―¿Kalec accedió a ayudar? ―Anduin murmuró a Izquierda, sorprendido.

―Fui contra la voluntad del jefe. Al principio, no le gustó a Wrathion, pero eventualmente se calmó lo suficiente para dejar que Kalecgos lo tocara. Nunca había visto a un dragón azul tan cerca antes. El Archimago cambió de forma y se acurrucó con el jefe, compartiendo su energía arcana con él hasta que dejara de desangrarse. Le hizo un collar. Azerita. Mira, todavía lo tiene ―Izquierda se acercó y tocó la delgada espiral de cadena dorada que brillaba justo debajo de la túnica de Wrathion.

―La azerita… ―Anduin estaba haciendo matemáticas metafísicas.

―La azerita evita que sangre arcano como está haciendo Azeroth. Me compró algo de tiempo, pero no sé cuánto ―La expresión de Wrathion era sombría.

Anduin estaba tan impresionado que de hecho regó un poco de su té en el frente de su túnica, y Derecha se inclinó y regresó la taza a su posición antes de que él perdiera el agarre de la misma.

―Wrathion… ―La voz del sacerdote destilaba tristeza mientras miraba hacia el dragón. Se arrepintió aún más de su golpe anterior.

―Anduin… No sé qué hacer. No sé si tienes respuestas. Esperaba que pudiéramos encontrarlas juntos. Somos más fuertes juntos. Siempre lo hemos sido. Solamente no sé cómo hacer esto bien, y si no hacemos algo, perderemos a Azeroth.

―Y yo te perderé ―suspiró Anduin.

―Sí. Lo lamento, cariño, pero así parece.

Anduin pudo sentir los ojos de Izquierda y Derecha en él, la mirada suplicante de padres más que de guardaespaldas, y era agridulce.

―De acuerdo ―accedió finalmente después de una larga pausa ―. Enfrentaremos esto juntos ―La mano de Wrathion se giró bajo la de él, después la asió y entrelazó sus dedos. El rey sonrió ante eso, regalando un apretón a la mano del dragón.

Encontrarían una manera porque tenían que hacerlo.

~*~

CONTINUARÁ  
  
~*~  
  


N/A: Wration: Y la trama se complica. Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/41066543

**Capítulo cinco:**

      Izquierda y Derecha se habían marchado a lo que ellas habían denominado como “un asunto de moderada importancia”. Esto dejó a Anduin y Wrathion solos en la posada, y a Anduin casi recuperado de las drogas en su sistema. Le había costado una taza de Kafka además de otra taza de té, pero el rey finalmente era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Wrathion había estado extrañamente apagado desde su plática, sus ojos se habían suavizado de una manera que Anduin reconocía que solamente pasaba cuando el dragón lo miraba. Aunque no era incómodo entre ellos. No. Era más doloroso y silenciosamente necesitado y Anduin comenzó a percatarse de que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo que había estado ahí durante mucho tiempo. Solamente ahora sabía cómo nombrarlo.

De pie en la luz dorada de la habitación, el joven rey hizo algo que había necesitado durante meses: respiró hondo. Inhaló la vida y la extravagancia de Pandaria, y con ello sintió los primeros zarcillos de la Luz enrollarse alrededor de su corazón. Volteando sus manos con las palmas arriba, se movió para quedarse de pie en un rayo de luz proveniente de una de las ventanas manchadas. Ahí echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cola de caballo rozó sus hombros por encima; y siguió _respirando_ , igual que un hombre que se ahogaba probaba sus primeras bocanadas de aire después de la resaca. Olió miel y diez especias. Jazmín y cosas verdes frescas. La calidez de la hoguera se enfrió por ese día.

―¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra la Locura? ―murmuró.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Wrathion se había detenido ante él, congelado a medio camino. El dragón se estaba acercando para tocar a Anduin, su mano estaba muy estirada. El rey no lo había escuchado moverse. La mirada en esos ojos rubí era afligida y embelesada, y Anduin se preguntó por un momento qué tan seguido el otro hombre lo había mirado de ese modo. ¿Desde que eran niños? ¿Cada vez que Anduin le daba la espalda? ¿Mientras dormía? Conociendo a Wrathion –y abriéndose de verdad a lo que sentía– sospechaba que siempre. El dragón decía la verdad.

―No muy lejos, cariño. La misma distancia de siempre.

Los ojos azules de Anduin encontraron los rubíes de Wrathion, y se acercó un paso. Así, él podría presionar su mejilla contra esa mano que lo buscaba.

―¿Tal vez un poco más cerca? ―sugirió. Ya no estaba hablando de la cima de la Locura ―¿Damos un paseo?

―Con gusto, ¿tienes hambre? ―preguntó Wrathion, la curva de una de sus garras rozó la mandíbula de Anduin conforme el dragón lo acariciaba.

El sentimiento dejó un brinco anticipado en el estómago del sacerdote, saltando de lado a lado igual que escarabajos atrapados en un contenedor. Por alguna razón, él nunca había sido capaz de temerle a Wrathion. ¿Cómo podría? No cuando el dragón lo tocaba de esa forma.

Anduin asintió con la mirada perdida, su estómago gruñendo conforme se giraba a mirar al rincón en dónde descansaba Shalamayne.

―Nadie tocará tu arma, está segura aquí ―las yemas de los dedos de Wrathion en la barbilla de Anduin lo obligaron a mirarlo para que sus ojos se encontraran. No estaban hablando únicamente de la espada ―. Te ves… _liviano_ ―dijo el dragón suavemente ―¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?

Anduin le regaló a Wrathion una sonrisa agridulce; después agarró la correa de su hombro para acercarlo a él –y el dragón se lo permitió, los labios ya entreabiertos con anticipación –él inclinó la cabeza del mismo modo. El rey tuvo que pararse de puntitas para cerrar el espacio entre ambos, pero cuando los brazos de Wrathion se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, él apenas murmuró contra esos labios carnosos.

―Quizás ―No lo besó, pero agachó la cabeza, apoyando su frente contra el hombro que se había vuelto más ancho que el propio, y escuchó a Wrathion reír con arrepentimiento.

―No sé qué es más seductor acerca de ti, mi Anduin. ¿La forma en la que me rechazas? O la vida que veo regresar a ti.

Ante eso, el rey frunció el ceño y una pesadez se instaló en su expresión mientras miraba a Shalamayne con culpa.

―¿De verdad lo crees?

Wrathion ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad mientras esperaba a que el sacerdote continuara.

―¿Qué te rechazaría? ―prosiguió Anduin con tono susurrante y frágil.

Wrathion negó con la cabeza, no había rastro de ese carácter juguetón.

―Justo ahora veo la Luz en ti, Anduin Wrynn. Te vi respirar de nuevo. Vi mi vida entera en un solo latido, y te amé tanto que no pude soportarlo. No puedo siquiera imaginarme el dolor que has tenido que enfrentar mientras yo dormía. Solamente puedo adivinar lo que pasó después de que me marché, pero quiero ayudarte a arreglarlo. Quiero estar contigo mientras sanas, igual que hice antes. Si este es el final de todo, quiero estar contigo.

―¿Y si no lo es? ―preguntó Anduin, sus labios se convirtieron en una línea delgada ante la desesperación que bullía en su interior.

―Y si no lo es, cariño, entonces te amaré por toda la eternidad. Y toma en cuenta que eso es muchísimo tiempo para un dragón.

―¿Qué edad tienes ahora? ¿Ocho? ―preguntó Anduin, su incansable sentido del humor elevándose con el extraño alivio que burbujeaba en su interior por las palabras de Wrathion.

―En años de dragón ―pronunció Wrathion lentamente, guiñando un ojo a Anduin.

―Sí, he escuchado eso antes. Ven, creo… creo que ambos necesitamos comer algo, y después quiero caminar hasta la Locura ―La barriga del sacerdote hizo otro lastimero sonido en la silenciosa habitación; pero Anduin no se quejó mientras la mano de Wrathion se entrelazaba con la suya.

~*~

Cuando Tong los contempló tomados de la mano, el enorme panda no dijo nada, pero posiblemente hubo algo de diversión en sus brillantes ojos.

―Príncipe Anduin… Ah, no, ahora es Rey Wrynn, ¿no es así? Igualmente es bueno verte mi amigo. Pareces… más alto.

―¡Tong! ―Andiun rio, únicamente soltando la mano de Wrathion para abrazar al gran pandaren ―. ¡Me alegra verte! ―como siempre sucedía con Anduin, su sincera preocupación por otros traspasó su tono de voz, y abrazó al gran panda con todo el corazón.

―Ah, pero eres todo piel y huesos, ¡espero que hayas venido a comer! ―expresó Tong alegremente, después se separó de Anduin para mirarlo mejor.

Era ya entrada la tarde y el pandaren estaba algo tomado, como era común en esa tierra. Anduin no sabía cómo era que el panda seguía en pie todavía.

―La verdad sea dicha, sí ―admitió. Wrathion estaba de pie detrás de él, esperando expectante a que lo presentaran, aunque no lo necesitaba.

―Y tú… ese artículo que te vendí, ¿todavía lo conservas, Príncipe Negro? ―Los ojos del pandaren habían tomado una expresión más fiera mientras echaba un vistazo sobre el hombro de Anduin al dragón detrás de él.

―Claro que sí, Tong. Nunca podría perder algo de tanto valor ―con una sonrisa, Wrathion dio unos golpecitos al bolso en su cadera, a lo cual el panda asintió.

―¿Lo de siempre entonces? ―preguntó Tong.

Wrathion le regaló una sonrisa ladina al pandaren y asintió, y fueron respondidas.

Tong sirvió dos pintas de cerveza de un barril cercano, y deslizándolas por la barra del bar de la posada con la clase de un artista, sirvió después dos tazones de tallarines con un cucharón de la olla detrás de él, colocándolas frente a sus visitantes.

―Bien, bien, ¿supongo que han vuelto para un poco de descanso y revitalización? Reservaron una de mis habitaciones más refinadas. ¿Seguramente recuerdan los baños termales? ―Tong se estaba entrometiendo y Wrathion le regaló una mirada adusta… que de inmediato se suavizó a una mirada de apreciación.

Anduin estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para percatarse de la discusión entre los dos conspiradores, o al menos eso era lo que exudaba su aura mientras devoraba sus tallarines con un uso experto de los palitos chinos, mucho más que el de Wrathion. El dragón tenía zarpas con las cuales competir, al menos eso era lo que había dicho el príncipe negro. Anduin había hecho uso de los utensilios como un campeón a pesar de sus debilidades; y la falta de años no había oxidado esas habilidades.

Extraño. ¿Desde cuándo la comida sabía así de bien? Honestamente, Anduin no podía recordar la última vez que comió más de lo que era cortesía, o como un recordatorio de que su existencia dependía de ello.

También tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que Wrathion guardaba en su bolsillo. Nada era sencillo cuando el dragón hacía planes; sus planes destacaban por todas esas capas que ni siquiera él podía comprender.

~*~

Años atrás, Anduin se habría quedado sin aliento. Ahora, gracias a su entrenamiento con Genn, no era realmente un esfuerzo. No tener que correr colina arriba con la armadura era un regalo, sí ciertamente el sacerdote había estado un poco agarrotado cuando comenzó su ascenso. Aunque había calentado lo suficientemente rápido. Las viejas heridas podían persistir, pero la juventud seguía de su lado.

Sentándose triunfal en la valla en lo alto del ascenso, Anduin se soltó el cabello. La túnica de Izquierda, demasiado grande, se había deslizado parcialmente por un hombro, y el toque del sol en su piel desnuda era indescriptiblemente delicioso. Wrathion había seguido su paso hasta la colina, y cada vez que se detenía –ya fuera para invitar a un saltamontes enjoyado a trepar por su dedo, o recoger una pluma de grulla– el dragón había estado ahí. Anduin no podía explicar lo que se sentía que cada cosa que hiciera fuera maravillosa a los ojos de Wrathion, pero lo era.

Y en lugar de hacerlo sentir cohibido o receloso, se sentía… apreciado.

El dragón estaba ahora de pie detrás de él, las zarpas sujetando inmaculadamente los brazos del rey, la barbilla descansando en su hombro. La perilla hacía cosquillas y escocía contra la piel cicatrizada ahí… piel que Wrathion exploró con los labios un momento después, besando las marcas que dejó la armadura al frotarse contra su piel.

―Sabes ―murmuró ―, ahora eres rey, tu armadura podría quedarte apropiadamente. Eres blanco, pero para que las cicatrices sanaran así de mal, no debiste dejar que nadie curara tus heridas.

Anduin rio nerviosamente mientras la perilla encontraba el lateral de su cuello, haciendo cosquillas en la suave piel; y cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Wrathion –tratando de darle una respuesta más seria– se balanceó de más en el barandal de la valla, deslizándose hacia abajo para caer de espaldas en el lado opuesto de los postes. Refunfuñando por el impacto, se sujetó al peldaño más bajo de la valla, el césped lo envolvía mientras los pétalos de flores y los mechones dientes de león que había enviado trazando un arco volaron sin rumbo hacia el valle de abajo.

Wrathion se cernía de pronto sobre él, su expresión sorprendida y la mano estirada.

―¿Cariño?

―Esa cerveza estaba fuerte ―dijo Anduin riéndose, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa sincera de Wrathion. Anduin pudo ver la punta de sus colmillos desde éste ángulo.

―Supongo que para un humano ―se burló el dragón.

―¿Bien? ―preguntó Anduin dejando caer la mano al pasto de donde se había sujetado a la valla.

―¿Bien qué, cariño?

―Bueno, ¿me vas a acompañar o no? ―preguntó Anduin. Había espacio. Nadie se caería del acantilado. ¿Y las nubes? Esas… eran casi tan hermosas de admirar como el valle debajo. Había olvidado su dolor por un instante, aparentemente por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre. Y, por un momento, Anduin Wrynn se sintió vivo.

~*~

CONTINUARÁ  
  
~*~

N/A: Ya estoy a mitad del siguiente capítulo. Estos dos necesitan algo de felicidad <3 Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que   
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/41147297

**Capítulo seis:**

      Wrathion no respondió, pero sí saltó la valla con elegancia para aterrizar junto a Anduin. Con una pose elegante, sonrió al sacerdote, su cabello largo y ondulado se enredaba con la brisa de jazmín dulce de Pandaria. Observó cada parte del príncipe que era… Aspecto, se corrigió el rey, los dedos aferrándose al pasto. El movimiento no se había perdido en esos brillantes ojos rubí y el orgulloso fantasma de una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios carnosos cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de que sus coqueteos rendían frutos. El corazón de Anduin comenzaba a saltarse latidos por la manera en la que el varón de piel oscura tomaba la miel dorada en la luz; y estaba seguro de que Wrathion podía escucharlo.

―Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? ―preguntó Anduin casi sin aliento ―. Me drogaste y me secuestraste, ¿no es ésta tu oportunidad de arrojarme por el acantilado? ―estaba bromeando, y cuando Wrathion echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír en respuesta, el sonido haciendo un eco vasto y alegre en el valle debajo, Anduin finalmente se permitió el mismo lujo.

Y seguía riendo cuando Wrathion colapsó en la tierra a su lado. Girando la cabeza y tragando una última risita, el sacerdote se percató de cuán cerca estaban. Desde luego se habían besado y tocado. Anduin sabía lo que se sentía tener ese cuerpo esbelto entre sus piernas; pero éste era un tipo diferente de cercanía. Cuando eran jóvenes, Wrathion usualmente se hacía un ovillo en la cama a su lado. A veces en su forma humana, y otras veces como un cachorro. ¿Pero _esto_? Oh, la amistad estaba ahí, tan fuerte como siempre, pero éste calor nuevo, hambriento, necesitado entre ellos era totalmente distinto. Quizás una evolución, pero ahora tenía vida propia.

―¿Me besas? ―susurró Anduin, soltando el agarre muerto en el pasto para sostener la mandíbula de Wrathion.

Sus palabras los sorprendieron a ambos –por si la ceja enarcada del dragón no fuera suficiente indicación– y entonces esos labios llenos se posaron en los suyos, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

De alguna forma, Anduin había esperado que Wrathion fuese rudo, mas no lo fue. La boca en la de Anduin temblaba por la pasión reprimida, no obstante, sus maniobras fueron suaves. Ligeros como plumas, compartieron alientos cuando la escurridiza lengua no estaba lamiendo su camino entre labios tolerantes; y una vez más, Anduin encontró sus dedos enredándose en ese cabello oscuro, los pulgares frotando la rugosidad contrastante de sus cuernos. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el pasto, el sacerdote descubrió su garganta con un gemido, y Wrathion lo siguió.

El dragón se sentó a horcajadas, una rodilla en cada lado; su peso concentrándose exactamente en el lugar que Anduin se encontraba deseándolo más. Caliente. Wrathion estaba caliente –igual que sentarse junto a una fogata– y combinado con el deseo y la calidez de la tarde, el rey se halló deseando menos ropa. Él quería saber cómo se sentía la piel de Wrathion contra la propia, salpicada de escamas y todo.

―¡Por favor! ―jadeó Anduin entre besos ―, ¡por favor, lo necesito! ―sus manos abandonaron la base de los cuernos solamente para serpentear bajo las capas de tela, aferrándose suplicante al material de la túnica hasta que pudo deslizar las yemas de los dedos bajo la misma para encontrar piel. Sintió a Wrathion tomar una bocanada de aire y entonces el dragón comenzó a mecerse contra él, el movimiento lento e instintivo.

―Oh, cariño, mi Anduin ―gimió Wrathion, rompiendo el beso para echar su cabeza hacia atrás una vez más; buscando el cielo para cualquier tipo de autocontrol.

Brevemente se le ocurrió a Anduin que ese podría ser el momento más erótico que un dragón podría experimentar en su forma mortal –cualquier tipo de caricia, ni hablar de uno sensual– y mientras él recorría las puntas de sus dedos y la mano de Wrathion se aferraba con desesperación a la ajena, la teoría pareció confirmarse. El agarre del dragón dejó a Anduin mientras él desabrochaba los cinturones con condescendencia; seguía moviéndose, arrancando suaves sonidos apasionados desde lo más profundo de la garganta del sacerdote, y muy pronto el Aspecto estaba gloriosamente sin camisa.

Pero antes de que Anduin pudiera atreverse a explorar, Wrathion ya se deslizaba hacia abajo –la calidez moviéndose sinuosamente hacia los muslos del rey, teniendo cuidado con su pierna mala–y manos astutas comenzaron a subir la enorme túnica de Izquierda para descubrir el pecho pálido y el estómago; dejando besos en cualquier pedazo de piel que se descubría mientras la tela se apretujaba.

Y esa casi fue la perdición de Anduin.

Los músculos de los muslos del sacerdote brincaron ante el contraste de los besos cálidos y húmedos y la comparativamente fría brisa que enfriaba la piel humedecida.

―¡Oh, Luz! ―murmuró con voz ronca; consciente del olor del pasto magullado y especias, y esa pizca de ambrosía ahumada que parecía ser parte del aroma del dragón. El sol caliente había encontrado su piel desnuda y supo de inmediato que se quemaría –especialmente cuando Wrathion de alguna forma logró pasar la túnica sobre su cabeza con una clase de artista– pero no le importó. Todo lo que importaba era Wrathion. Su dragón estaba ahí. Y estaban juntos. Y él no tenía que casarse con alguien que no amaba, porque no podía. No lo haría.

Anduin no estaba pensando en su dolor o Stormwind o Azeroth o la guerra. Era egoísta, pero era el tipo de egoísmo que necesitaba; y una vez más, se sorprendió al sentir la Luz brotando en su interior. No debería estar ahí en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para soltar; cuando estaba pensando únicamente en sí mismo. Pero mientras más lo hacía sentir Wrathion, mientras más se soltaba, más se reavivaba.

Y de nuevo, tal vez el sentimiento únicamente estaba relacionado a un pico de placer mientras Wrathion succionaba un pezón. Los hábiles dedos coronados por garras habían encontrado el broche de los pantalones, bajando la ropa interior conforme boca y dragón trazaban la ranura de su definido abdomen para encontrar… oh.

Oh.

Anduin había leído sobre cosas como ésta y sabía de qué iba el acto; sin embargo, incluso en sus fantasías, jamás se le ocurrió imaginar esto. Pero estaba sucediendo ahora. Cabello oscuro y ondulado caía sobre su vientre, haciendo cosquillas de una manera que recordó al sacerdote la seda contra el terciopelo, y Wrathion lo tomaba en su boca, guiándolo entre sus puntiagudos caninos. Su lengua larga se enroscó a su alrededor –o lamía la punta mientras un pulgar y el índice retiraban la piel que le cubría, y los sonidos que escapaban de Anduin eran tan salvajes que estaba seguro de que podrían escucharlos al otro lado del valle. Sus manos encontraron los cabellos de Wrathion de nuevo y se aferraron, aunque fue cuidadoso de no apretar ni tirar. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, la luz del sol lo cegaba mientras se rompían en un millón de lágrimas y rodaban por sus mejillas.

―Wrathion, oh, Wrathion. Luz, por favor no te detengas. Por favor. Por favor ―los talones de Anduin se clavaron en el pasto a pesar del peso del dragón sobre sus rodillas; sus manos bailando para agarrarse entre el cabello y los hombros mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente. Estaba a punto de romperse. Estaba a punto de deshacerse, y no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces, con la boca ocupada, Wrathion emitió un sonido reconfortante para él… y fue el final.

Anduin se hizo añicos, abandonando el agarre en el cabello de Wrathion para arrancar un puñado de pasto mientras temblaba. En algún lado, alguien estaba gimiendo alto y suave, y tardíamente Anduin se dio cuenta que era él. Sintió que el dragón lo tragaba, sorprendido, pero tomaba su semilla; y no podía imaginar cómo alguien pudiera ofrecerle algo como esto. Ésta especie de alivio. Pero Wrathion podía, y Anduin no tenía palabras para agradecerlo.

Cuando el sacerdote se recompuso al fin, temblando hasta detenerse y de vuelta en el pasto, se mordió el labio para detener sus gimoteos. Estaba bañado con una fina capa de sudor y no podía moverse –y no quería moverse– pero sintió un tirón insistente en la pierna de su pantalón que no pudo ignorar. Con la visión retornando y los oídos timbrando, el sacerdote se atrevió a mirar… y se encontró a Wrathion mirándolo con adoración; mirándolo como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros que un dragón pudiera querer. Anduin no podía imaginarlo, y era muy aleccionador, por decir algo. Luz. ¡Luz! No podía pensar. Solamente podía sentir y cada uno de sus nervios estaba al rojo vivo.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―susurró. Tardíamente comenzaba a comprender que no le había ofrecido nada al dragón.

Con timidez, Wrathion se acercó y cuando Anduin notó la expresión en ese rostro elegante, se dio cuenta que no tenía que preocuparse. Su pierna estaba cálida. No sólo cálida, caliente.

―Parece que me… dejé llevar un poco, cariño.

Wrathion se estaba lamiendo los labios igual que un gato, y Anduin dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en la tierra.

―Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? ―carraspeó.

―Soy tu dragón, más me vale serlo.

~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~  


N/A: Esto era algo que se necesitaba. Amo a estos dos. La química es increíble. Espero que lo disfruten <3

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: La verdad éste capítulo fue un reto pues no quería que la escena fuese vulgar u obscena, pero al final creo que logré encontrar la manera perfecta de hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/41630306

**Capítulo siete:**

      El peso de Wrathion era reconfortante, y su adoración era moderadamente intimidante; así que Anduin se sintió aliviado cuando el dragón pensó en volver a vestirlo. El dragón ahora lo miraba con adoración –y a juzgar por la suavidad de esos ojos rubíes, el sacerdote sospechó que podía haberse quedado así todo el día– pero al final, el recién nombrado Guardián de la Tierra, se conformó con reposar su cabeza en la curva de las costillas de Anduin. Sus cuernos eran rugosos, pero no de forma dolorosa. Si eso, eran un placentero contraste con la piel demasiado caliente y sudorosa. Anclaron a Anduin e hicieron todo real. _Real_.

Estirándose bajo la luz del sol, Wrathion bendijo a su rey con un sonido estertor –uno que el sacerdote concluyó era el equivalente de un ronroneo– y cuando pasó de nuevo, no pudo evitar acariciar ese cabello suave y ondulado, su caricia diciendo más de lo que él podía, y no sabía cómo expresar. Luz. La Luz lo preservara, Wrathion era guapo.

Bajo ellos, las grullas llamaban en el valle. Sobre ellos, los saltamontes chirriaban y las aves cantoras trinaban. El viento secó el sudor de ambos cuerpos y el sol caía sin piedad. Se sentía maravillosamente sobre el cuerpo adolorido de Anduin –que ya no podía soportar los otoños e inviernos en Stormwind– y se estiró también. Ambos eran un desastre, y necesitaban regresar a los baños termales para asearse. Para ser honestos, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. Wrathion podía ser de piel oscura, pero Anduin no lo era; y tal y como sospechaba, ya comenzaba a volverse rosa.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Wrathion finalmente.

―Como si no quisiera moverme de aquí ―admitió el sacerdote ―. Es como si finalmente estuviera en mi hogar. Desde que te fuiste yo… ha habido un enorme agujero atravesando el centro de mi cuerpo, y cada día que no estabas, se hizo un poco más grande, sin importar lo que hiciera ―La muerte de su padre lo había empeorado exponencialmente, pero no estaba seguro cómo atajar eso todavía. Sospechaba que tampoco Wrathion. Por un instante, Anduin se preguntó si debió hablar. Si hubiera sido mejor dejar que el silencio reinara. Pero el dragón entre sus brazos no se había tensado en lo más mínimo, si eso, parecía aliviado, y la marca en su entrecejo se había suavizado ante la declaración.

―¿Pero aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ―la voz de Wrathion se había vuelto grave y dracónica con el ángulo de su cuello y el abotargamiento, pero seguía perfectamente atento.

También estaba muy confiado entre los brazos de Anduin, y en una manera en la que el sacerdote dudaba que estuviera por nadie más. Ciertamente, Anduin pudo haberse sentido de la misma manera.

―En casa. Cómo si finalmente estuviera en casa ―susurró, sonando desconcertado y un poco sorprendido.

―No me digas… ―Wrathion finalmente alzó la cabeza, apoyándose en sus codos hasta que pudo descansar la barbilla en el esternón de Anduin, haciendo cosquillas ahí con su barba incipiente. El rey no pudo evitar soltar una risita, arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos con una alegría que no podía ocultar, incluso cuando utilizaba el agarre que tenía en el cabello de Wrathion para apartar la barba de su suave piel.

―¡Wrathion! ―exclamó Anduin, aunque la palabra era casi una risa.

―¿A esto tengo que recurrir para verte sonreír? ―preguntó el dragón, sus ojos rubí abiertos juguetonamente antes de repetir el movimiento a pesar de los esfuerzos de Anduin. Sabía que su víctima tenía cosquillas y lo estaba usando a su favor.

En un esfuerzo para escapar, Anduin colocó su pierna buena bajo ellos y después logró colocar a ambos en sus costados sobre el pasto. Jadeó con una risa silenciosa, todavía retorciéndose incluso después de que Wrathion se detuvo; y cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse ambos estaban sin aliento con la vida de Pandaria –una magia sin nombre entre ambos– y Anduin se halló besando nuevamente al dragón. Su dragón. Y se saboreó en esos labios carnosos.

Al final, recostándose tristemente, el rey sondeó lo que había sucedido. Tenía manchas de pasto por todos lados. El frente de los pantalones de Wrathion estaba teñido de anaranjado en parches húmedos. Ambos estaban sudados y no había nada majestuoso en ninguno de ellos. Había sido el primer encuentro real de Anduin con cualquier tipo de acto sexual, y debió haber sido incómodo, pero no lo era. Por primera vez desde que dejó Pandaria, Anduin se sintió _real._

―Te amo, Anduin Wrynn ―exhaló finalmente Wrathion, sondeándolo detrás de pestañas largas y gruesas. Sus dedos con garras trazaron la curva de la mandíbula de Anduin para acomodar el desordenado cabello rubio detrás de una oreja ―. Y te he extrañado muchísimo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, sin invitación, sin el ardor y el engrosamiento de la garganta al que Anduin estaba tan acostumbrado. No lo cegaron, simplemente fluyeron; y debieron confundir a Wrathion porque el dragón hizo una especie de chasquido sutil, preocupado, que apenas era audible para el oído humano.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó a Anduin en voz baja ―¿Qué… por qué estás haciendo eso? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te lastimé?

―No, Wrathion ―murmuró Anduin ―, estoy llorando porque estoy feliz. Y te extrañé. Y extrañé esto, a nosotros, aquí ―hizo un ademán sutil antes de tratar de borrar la humedad de su rostro, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando.

―¿Y extrañas a tu padre? ―prosiguió Wrathion. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a armar el rompecabezas de las emociones humanas. No era torpe con eso, pero era demasiado inquisitivo y ávido de respuestas.

Anduin asintió eventualmente.

―Éste fue el primer lugar en el que vi la maravilla cruzar ese duro rostro. Ésta fue la primera vez que pude recordarlo sentado en silencio conmigo, aguantando el dolor conmigo porque no podía quitármelo. Nos entendimos durante un momento perfecto. Y ahora no está, y soy la única persona que recuerda. Y eso es muy duro ―murmuró Anduin. Finalmente se estaba volviendo ronco y las lágrimas ardían de dolor.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó finalmente el dragón, acercando a Anduin a su pecho ―Estaba tan enfermo en ese momento, apenas pude hablar con mis Garra Negra. Me perdí de tanto…

Anduin hizo un sonido de alivio al sentir los brazos de Wrathion a su alrededor, la aceptación de su dolor. Lo concretó para el rey de una manera que ningún funeral, ni sarcófago, si ascensión podía. Varian no estaba, y todo lo que quedaba de él en el mundo era Anduin. Anduin que había sido un deber pero se volvió amado.

―Cayó ante Gul’dan. Saltó de su nave para salvar a todos a bordo. Luchó contra la Legión para que Genn pudiera escapar con una carta para mí. Lo sabía. Él fue y lo sabía. Cuando se marchó, yo sabía que no volvería, y no pude decirle lo que necesitaba. Wrathion… ―Anduin se atragantó con el nombre del dragón; odiando ensuciar su momento ahí con todo lo que se estaba pudriendo en su interior, incluso si sabía que era el momento de dejarlo salir. La herida tenía que abrirse antes de poder sanar, y Anduin nunca había sangrado por la muerte de su padre. Se había negado a hacerlo cuando otros sufrían mucho más.

―Lo lamento ―susurró Wrathion. Su voz era más como un eco grave de lo que Anduin recordaba de su tiempo en Pandaria ―. Mi Anduin, lo siento tanto.

―No lo estés, por favor, Wrathion, soy el único que debería disculparse. Tú me preguntaste. No puedo cambiarlo, sólo tengo que aceptarlo. Tengo que…

―… Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo

―¿Qué? ―hipó Anduin.

Wrathion sentó a ambos y, buscando ciegamente la túnica de Anduin, le ofreció una sorpresiva sonrisa segura.

―Necesitarás esto ―dijo, encontrando la tela y después presionándola entre los brazos del rey.

―¿Yo qué? ―Anduin seguía llorando, y ahora parecía desconcertado.

Volviendo a vestirse, el dragón se detuvo para limpiar las lágrimas de Anduin… y hacer algo más. Y con un movimiento de su muñeca envió energía arcana cosquilleando a través de ambos, y cuando el rey miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaban limpios. Wrathion ya no estaba húmedo y manchado, y Anduin estaba libre de manchas de pasto. No olían a sexo ni a sudor…

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó débilmente, notando que era, como mucho, capaz de preguntas básicas por el momento.

―Magia, claro está. Conveniente, ¿no es así? ―Wathion estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer sonreír a Anduin, y el sacerdote lo amaba todavía más por ello.

―Tendrás que enseñarme.

―Secreto de Aspecto antiguo ―sonrió Wrathion.

―¿Quieres decir que Khadgar te enseñó? ―resopló Anduin, poniéndose de nuevo la túnica antes de seguir quemándose.

Wrathion jadeó un suspiro teatral.

―Sí, sí, arruinas toda mi diversión. Khadgar me enseñó.

―Así que dime. ¿Eso que acabamos de hacer también es un “secreto de Aspecto antiguo”? ―Anduin ofreció una sonrisa ladina mientras retomaba el control de sus emociones. Wrathion le estaba otorgando un margen ingenioso para apartarse del dolor que había están tan cerca, demasiado cerca, muy conmovedor.

―No, cariño mío, eso se llama “el aparato del titán no detallaba cada faceta de la experiencia de vida que necesitaba, así que abrí un libro. Varios, de hecho.”

―Tuche ―suspiró Anduin, volviendo a secar sus ojos ―. ¿Pero eran de Khadgar? Por la Luz, Wrathion, ¿esos textos han visto la luz del día?

―Me tomé la libertad de, bueno… liberar algunos de Karazhan que eran… cómo decirlo… ¿Intrigantes?

―¡Wrathion! ¡Eso es robo! Pudieron haberte convertido en una lagartija!

―Fue liberación y no puedes cambiar mi opinión.

―Soy bueno discutiendo.

―Sé que lo eres ―murmuró Wrathion mientras se acercaba, robándole otro beso ―. ¿Mejor? ―preguntó con tranquilidad.

―Mucho ―admitió Anduin.

―¡Muy bien! Ahora que estamos presentables, ¿nos vamos?

―¿Irnos?

―Sí. Y lo que tengo que mostrarte es muy, muy secreto. Te gustan los secretos, ¿no es así? ―La expresión de Wrathion no era menos que conspirativa.

Anduin se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de la puntiaguda oreja del Aspecto.

―Sabes que sí.

―¿Entonces? ―Wrathion se puso de pie abruptamente antes de saltar nuevamente sobre la valla. Caminando hacia atrás, presionó la yema de uno de sus dedos en sus labios. Normalmente habría ayudado a Anduin a ponerse de pie, pero claramente se traía algo entre manos.

―Wrathion, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Anduin, parándose vacilante mientras tiraba de su túnica, esperando volver a sentir su pierna mala.

―Manteniendo una promesa, aún si una parte de ella es un poco tardía. Espera aquí.

―¿Wrathion?

―Sólo un poco más.

―¡Eres imposible! ―exclamó Anduin.

―Lo sé.

  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ  
  
~*~  


N/A: Sé qué es lo que va a pasar. Todos van a amarme. Después querrán arrojarme algo. Acepto mi destino. Quiero que sepan que lloré escribiendo éste capítulo. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Yw *pasa una caja de Kleenex*

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Éste capítulo me hizo llorar un poco. Espero haber sido capaz de transmitirles ese sentimiento.

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> 

**Capítulo ocho:**

      Anduin observó con el alma en vilo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse conforme Wrathion ladeaba la cabeza hacia la cálida luz del sol. Por un momento el brillo resaltó los mechones oscuros a deliciosos rojos y dorados, la brisa atrapó unas ondas gruesas y las enredó. El dragón parecía simple y llanamente divino mientras paladeaba los aromas del prado debajo, y el golpeteo del viento montañoso que le brindaba al jazmín un aroma fuerte muy nítido.

Después estaba un polvo de magia arcana enturbiada, una agitación negra y violeta que se mezclaba con los tréboles y las abejas mientras se expandían más y más, los bucles de magia escalaban las madreselvas que se enroscaban con la valla. El roce de la magia que encontraba la piel desnuda de Anduin se sentía como una caricia de Wrathion, e hizo que el corazón del rey se saltara un latido.

Anduin apenas había parpadeado, pero cuando enfocó la mirada, había un joven dragón de pie ante él. Las escamas negras era un brusco contraste contra los dorados y verdes de Pandaria, y aun así el sacerdote tuvo la sensación de que, de todos en el continente, Wrathion era el que más pertenecía allí.

Las escamas color medianoche estaban iluminadas debajo por el vibrante dorado-anaranjado del vientre, y las membranas doradas de las alas le brindaban a las escamas un fulgor que era tan opulento como la seda pandaren; como si la tela pudiera convertirse en fuego, que a su vez se había convertido en carne. Wrathion era el dragón más impresionante que Anduin hubiera visto jamás, y se secó las palmas nerviosamente contra sus pantalones cuando esos ojos carmesí se abrieron y se volvieron para contemplarlo regiamente.

Suyo.

Él era de Wrathion y Wrathion era suyo, y no podría pertenecerle a nadie más mientras viviera. No más pretendientes, no más interacciones incómodas con mujeres que no quería. Esto… era lo que se sentía un para siempre.

―Bueno, aquí estamos ―dijo Wrathion con una sonrisa dracónica que mostraba los dientes. Había algo de duda en su postura, pero aparte de eso, el joven dragón era tan esbelto y brillante como Anduin había imaginado que sería.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Anduin.

―Ésta es mi promesa, y mi secreto ―dijo Wrathion en voz más baja, una extraña reverencia en su tono mientras inclinaba la cabeza… después bajó su hombro. Una invitación para que Anduin subiera a su lomo.

―¿Wrathion? ―El rey comenzaba a entenderlo. Oh, Luz…

―Vuela conmigo, Anduin Wrynn. Quiero sentir tu corazón latiendo al unísono con el mío, necesito el cielo y el tamborileo de mis alas con el viento. Necesito el pulso de la tierra, y la voz de Azeroth. Puedo escucharla con más claridad a través de ti.

Una sonrisa lenta comenzó a dibujarse en las facciones de Anduin.

―¿Y tendremos aventuras?

―Aventuras que harían envejecer a tu padre diez años en un día.

Por un instante Anduin olvidó sus cicatrices. Olvidó su cojera y el dolor en su pierna. Olvidó la herida en su corazón y la muerte de su padre, y corrió hacia Wrathion, saltando en su lomo de una manera que no había hecho desde que era un niño aprendiendo la alegría de montar a caballo, y cuando se acomodó entre las escamas dorsales, las rodillas colocándolo en su lugar, lo consideró una sensación natural. Wrathion estaba caliente debajo de él, vivo y tan presente en ese instante… que Anduin podía aferrarse y dejarlo ir todo al mismo tiempo.

Acariciando un ala cuando ésta tembló ante la sensación tan curiosa de un jinete, el rey no pudo evitar la sonrisa que finalmente apareció en su rostro. Sintió esa sonrisa, y era muy en serio; el gesto ya no era vacío y gris.

―¿Supongo que debí haber preguntado amablemente?

―¿Dices que no lo has hecho ya? ―inquirió Wrathion, inclinando un poco la cabeza para que pudiera hacer contacto visual con Anduin, el gesto fue encantadoramente dracónico.

―Creo que va más por el camino de que _tú_ me _convenciste_ de una forma tan maravillosa ―Anduin se colocó sobre la columna de Wrathion, las piernas alrededor de su cuello y la parte superior de sus hombros para proporcionarle un mejor agarre. No habría ningún arnés, y nada entre ellos.

―Tal vez tengas razón ―dijo Wrathion, dando unos pasos de costado bajo el peso de Anduin como si estuviera sopesándolo. _Y eso hacía_ , pensó Anduin.

Pudo darse cuenta que la sensación de tener un jinete era tan nueva para él como lo era para Anduin. El sacerdote se halló acariciando los anchos hombros con sus palmas, frotando reconfortantemente en la dirección del crecimiento de las escamas para sentir los músculos debajo. Nada de esto parecía extraño para él. Era tan sencillo como respirar, amar todo lo que era Wrathion, y casi pudo sentir la satisfacción del dragón ante la atención.

Amante. La palabra llegó casi tan naturalmente como acariciar a Wrathion, y Anduin exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Estás listo? ―preguntó Wrathion, el viento atrapando su barba y los flequillos alegremente mientras se giraba para dar un empujoncito a la pantorrilla de Anduin.

En respuesta, el rey lo palmeó ligeramente en el hocico con la punta de su bota, igual que hacía con Reverence cuando mordía el acion del estribo. Wrathion entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto y Anduin tuvo que reprimir una carcajada nasal. Como represalia, el Aspecto hizo un sonido de burla enfurecida y golpeó al sacerdote en la cara con la membrana de una de sus alas, lo cual evolucionó rápidamente a ambos riéndose de su inexperiencia juntos.

~*~

Al final, Wrathion había estado demasiado nervioso para intentar separarse del suelo, así que tuvo que conformarse con un salto con carrera desde el borde de la Locura. Por otro lado, Anduin, no había tenido las menores reservas. Conforme las alas de Wrathion atrapaban el aire y la cálida corriente ascendente del valle de abajo, el rey se aferró con las rodillas y soltó los brazos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás hacia la luz del sol. Se elevaron, y Wrathion dejó escapar un chillido dracónico triunfante que hizo que Anduin se sintiera vivo. No tenía peso. Ninguno de los dos.

Al mirar hacia abajo, las tierras de cultivo y las laderas comenzaron a verse más cómo retazos de tela. Mientras más alto volaban, el aire se volvía más delgado y frío, pero Wrathion era tan cálido que no preocupó demasiado a Anduin.

―¡Esto es increíble! ―gritó. Había montado algunos grifos pero esto… no se había sentido tan libre en años.

―¡Espera hasta que veas lo que encontré! ―respondió Wrathion, bostezando en la brisa y bajando en espirales hacia la Cima Kun-Lai. Anduin casi le había pedido al dragón que se detuviera en el Valle de la Flor Eterna, pero su compañero tenía otras ideas.

Hacía frío, y para el momento en el que Wrathion los guio alrededor de la parte posterior de dos cimas montañosas altas y congeladas, la sonrisa de Anduin casi se había congelado en su rostro, pero estaba feliz. ¡Luz! Se sentía vivo y de nuevo conectado con Azeroth. Sin embargo, Wrathion aleteó un poco hacia atrás para aterrizar, la entera enormidad de lo que el dragón quería mostrarle lo dejó sin palabras. El rey había visto el lugar en cuestión conforme se aproximaban, y había tenido preguntas que se estaban revolviendo en el mar de su curiosidad. No podía ser posible, ¿cierto? ¿Encontrar un lugar como éste… aquí?

Cobijados por la fisura entre la cima de las dos montañas, un cráter hundido en las profundidades de la cordillera. Acurrucada entre un peñasco, la gran cuenca verde estaba más llena de un crecimiento tropical que el Cráter de Ungoro. La nieve se precipitaba por los bordes, pero el centro estaba lleno con árboles frutales altos, y a su alrededor el tamborileo de insectos polinizadores era inconfundible.

El aterrizaje fue sorpresivamente cuidadoso, y fragante como era de esperarse, como todo en Pandaria. Pero lo que sorprendió a Anduin todavía más que el paisaje fue que Wrathion había comenzado a brillar; y para cuando el sacerdote bajó de su lomo al pasto suave y grueso, entendió la razón. Allí era lo más cercano a la tierra. Había lava calentando el suelo, igual que la tierra y el agua desde abajo, y formaba un refugio para la vida por el que un dragón rojo hubiera cambiado su ala derecha.

―Oh, Wrathion ―murmuró Anduin aferrándose a la cresta dorsal mientras esperaba que la sensibilidad volviera a su pierna izquierda ―¿En dónde estamos?

―No lo sé, nunca he encontrado a otro aquí, y no estoy seguro de que los pandaren sepan de la existencia de éste lugar. No hay templos o caminos…

Anduin no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de que era el primer mortal que ponía un pie dentro de la cuenca.

―¿Éste es tu secreto? ―preguntó suavemente, los restos de su dolor de cabeza olvidados por su asombro.

―Uno de ellos, sí ―respondió Wrathion inclinándose para acariciar con el hocico el pecho de Anduin, permitiéndole apoyarse en él hasta que volviera a sentir sus miembros. El vuelo les había llevado menos de una hora, pero era comprensible que viejas heridas pudieran acechar al sacerdote, especialmente con los cambios tan precipitados de temperatura ―. Así que, ¿qué opinas?

Mientras Wrathion le ofrecía cierta estabilidad, Anduin se halló explorando el cambio de forma de su compañero. Acarició la rugosidad de sus ojos de arriba abajo, y alrededor de la sorprendentemente suave piel de sus fosas nasales y sus escamosos valles. Sus dedos siguieron las curvas de los cuernos, deteniéndose en donde ese solitario y dorado aro perforaba uno de ellos. Su barba era sorpresivamente sedosa, y sus flequillos tenían una textura que recordaba más al satín que a la piel entre los huesos de las alas.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Wrathion, su tono indicaba que no objetaba sino que se preguntaba qué estaba pensando Anduin, especialmente considerando la belleza del lugar en el que se encontraban. Había cosas mucho mejores que admirar según la apreciación del príncipe negro.

―Te aprendo ―respondió el sacerdote ―. ¿Es incómodo?

Las fosas nasales de Wrathion se agitaron en silencio, los labios le temblaron de una forma que sugería que estaba disfrutando el lugar que las yemas de Anduin acariciaban en círculos, la base de un cuerno para ser precisos.

―No, mi Anduin. No lo es. De hecho es lo opuesto ―Entonces el dragón presionó la frente contra el pecho del sacerdote, colocando el cuerno de la nariz bajo la curva de su axila. Desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la punta de su hocico, su cabeza era más grande que el torso de Anduin, poniendo su hocico a la altura de las rodillas del joven.

―¿Wrathion? ―susurró Anduin en una oreja, rodeando el hocico del dragón cariñosamente con sus brazos, sin temor a pesar de la presión de los caninos contra su piel ―Gracias. Gracias por brindarme ésta aventura. Quiero que ésta sea el inicio de muchas más. ¿Podemos tenerlo?

―Mi Anduin ―murmuró Wrathion, su aliento cálido esparciéndose contra el vientre de Anduin ―Creí que nunca lo pedirías. Pero si me sueltas, hay un lugar más que quisiera mostrarte y necesito estar en mi forma de Aspecto para hacerlo.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ―murmuró Anduin besando el entrecejo escamoso antes de apartarse tristemente.

―De verdad aceptas ésta forma, ¿no es así? ―Wrathion rio entre dientes, tanto divertido como asombrado, aunque no debió estarlo. No había una sola persona en Azeroth a la que Anduin no hiciera por lo menos un esfuerzo por entender, o aceptar.

―Por supuesto, Wrathion. Amo todo de ti, incluso las cosas que podrías odiar, o tratar de esconderme ―Las yemas del rey encontraron una escama suelta entre la unión del cuello y el hombro, y frunció el ceño con preocupación. A pesar de toda su belleza, Wrathion no se encontraba bien. Esa escama se había desprendido en su mano, dejando un área descubierta del tamaño de su puño, y miró hacia arriba con preocupación.

―Está bien, querido. Encontraremos una forma de arreglarlo ―exhaló Wrathion, examinando la escama negra que Anduin inclinaba en su mano, estudiando el reflejo del cielo brillante por la nieve y la cima de las montañas en ella.

―¿Lo haremos? ―preguntó Anduin, su alegría claudicaba por un momento.

―Te conozco, Rey Anduin Wrynn. Encontrarás una manera, igual que tu padre antes de ti. Y su padre antes que él.

La mano de Anduin se cerró sobre la escama hasta que toda la sangre abandonó su mano, los nudillos blancos por el agarre desesperado. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Wrathion, había acero en su mirada.

―Sí. Tienes razón.

Hubo una pausa larga, en la que una mirada taimada sobrepasó el semblante dracónico de Wrathion.

―Claro que tengo razón. Soy tu dragón.

Anduin hizo un ruido con hastío ante la irreverencia de su amante antes de empujarlo juguetonamente.

―Adelante, cambia ―dijo, abriendo su mano para observar nuevamente la escama ―. Veamos que más tienes que mostrarme.

La sangre volvió lentamente a los dedos del sacerdote, y su reflejo en la superficie negra parecía tan azotado por el viento y confundido como se sentía.

  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~

N/A: Me dijeron que éste capítulo es excepcionalmente vívido. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. A partir de ahora se volverá magníficamente mejor, también <3\. Estoy determinado a darle a estos bebés el tipo de historia de amor que se merecen. Gracias, como siempre, por leer~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Wrathion dragón es una de las cosas más bonitas que he tenido la fortuna de traducir. Es de verdad un capítulo muy vívido y espero haberle hecho justicia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.  
> ~*~  
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/43602728

**Capítulo nueve:**

―Pasé mucho tiempo considerando esto, ¿sabes?; entonces, una vez que me decidí, pasé aún más tiempo buscando el objeto perfecto. Sabes lo especial que soy ―dijo Wrathion ―. Por supuesto, después de eso, tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto y esperar por el momento perfecto. Soy un dragón paciente, pero resulta que no existe tal cosa como un perfecto “lo que sea”. Lección de vida aprendida.

Anduin había seguido a Wrathion de cerca, su cojera se notaba más, pero mantenía el ritmo. El dragón no lo insultó al llevar su atención a su dolencia, simplemente moderó su andar y aceptó a su compañero mortal con sus debilidades. Anduin Wrynn era más fuerte de lo que creía. Lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer a un dragón negro que se sentía intrigado por objetos poderosos… y gente. Afortunadamente, el joven rey no parecía haber llegado todavía a esa conclusión y Wrathion no tenía intención alguna en guiar su atención a ese asunto.

El cráter se encontraba en un constante ascenso hacia arriba, el camino por el que ambos andaban se retorcía entre árboles frutales y un pasto grueso y verde. El viento que tamborileaba a través de las ramas sobre ellos era helado y salvaje, pero el calor del sol y de la tierra robaba el frío antes de que pudiera alcanzar su piel. Anduin tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando el destello de las alas multicolores de las aves cantoras sobre ellos, tan embelesado como Wrathion había estado la primera vez que supo de ese lugar. El zumbido de las abejas era hipnótico, casi… idílico, y la armonía entre la tierra y el cielo le recordaba a Wrathion a Anduin, a quién le tendió la mano después de una breve pausa para permitir que le alcanzara.

Al principio el rey no pareció saber qué hacer, pero se acercó, y cuando Wrathion deslizó su cálida palma sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, Anduin dejó escapar un suspiro, una sonrisa tímida y dulce apareció en las comisuras de sus labios. Ésta vez, en lugar de seguir al mismo ritmo que el sacerdote, y ambos siguieron escalando.

―Igual que en la Locura del Albañil ―dijo Anduin suavemente. Sintió de nueva cuenta esos ojos rubí en él, con la intensidad de una caricia casi tangible, y se halló disfrutando la atención.

―Casi ―respondió Wrathion con cariño ―. Excepto que me gusta mucho más cuando no estás lastimado. ¿Sientes alivio en la cabeza?

―¿Te das cuenta de que no… No había necesidad de drogarme? Hubiera venido contigo al fin del mundo si me lo hubieras pedido ―Anduin no tenía planes de dejar el tema pronto.

―Bueno, debía estar seguro. No podía darte una oportunidad de negarte ―El camino ahora era inclinado, pasando entre una división en la montaña. Wrathion estaba guiando a Anduin ininterrumpidamente más alto.

―Eso es muy de dragón negro ―Anduin negó con la cabeza.

―¿Te sorprende? Ven, cariño, nos falta un poco más.

―¿Qué vas a mostrarme?

―¿Quieres que arruine la sorpresa? ―preguntó Wrathion, con un poco de exasperación en su tono ―Ya casi llegamos.

Anduin no respondió pero sí miró hacia donde se unían sus manos, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara. El contraste entre la piel oscura de Wrathion contra lo clara de la suya era hermoso, y apretó de manera reconfortante los dedos del dragón. Si necesitaba un recordatorio de cuánto necesitaba esto, y cuánto amaba a su dragón, ya no era necesario.

Había una especie de espesura creciendo en el aire alrededor de ellos, el exótico perfume de las flores que el sacerdote sabía que debía recordar, pero no podía, daba una sensación de algo sagrado; una que Anduin antes había asociado únicamente con la Luz y las capillas. Pero esto era diferente. Había un tamborileo elemental en la tierra bajo sus botas, y el sacerdote se dio cuenta que estaba sintiéndolo vibrar a través de Wrathion. Guardián de la Tierra. Príncipe Negro. Heredero del Vuelo Negro… y pareja. Azeroth escuchaba a su vástago. Todas éstas cosas eran pistas de lo que estaba por venir, pero Anduin no estaba preparado para el lugar al que su dragón lo guio a continuación.

En la cima de la elevación había un solitario roble, cuyas inmensas ramas habían sido formadas por el agua, el viento y el tiempo. En sus raíces, una alfombra de grueso musgo verde se extendía, y naciendo del suelo verde, yacía una sola flor del loto dorada. Esa única flor había crecido en la luz que se colaba entre las ramas del roble, dando la impresión de que hubiese caído de los cielos. El aroma de esa única flor era la que saturaba el aire, y el brillo que la rodeaba era beatífico.

Anduin no podía hablar pero sentía los ojos de Wrathion sobre él; estudiándolo como acostumbraba a hacer cuando el sacerdote se concentraba, y sentía que podía salirse con la suya.

―¡Oh, Luz… Wrathion! ―Al fin, echando un vistazo hacia el exterior, la mirada del joven rey barrió la vista más allá del borde de la pared de la roca. Todo Pandaria se extendía debajo de ellos, una colcha hecha de retazos vivientes aún más magnífica que aquella en la Locura del Albañil.

―Y si crees que esto es espectacular, hay algo que he querido preguntarte ―comenzó Wrathion y, todavía sujetando firmemente la mano de Anduin, hincó una rodilla. Era una tradición humana, pero quería asegurarse de comunicar su sinceridad. Había investigado lo que debía hacer, para entretenimiento de Izquierda y Derecha, y eventual conspiración.

Los ojos de Anduin se abrieron desmesuradamente, su azul incluso más brillante bajo el celeste del cielo.

―Anuin Wrynn, Alto Rey, Sacerdote de la Orden de la Luz. Mi pequeño león. ¿Serías mi consorte? ¿Mi único? No quiero a nadie más a mi lado, no importa cuán corto o largo sea nuestro tiempo. Cásate conmigo, Anduin, por favor.

Por lo general los dragones no eran monógamos, y ese hecho únicamente afianzó la sinceridad y la profundidad de lo que Wrathion le ofrecía a Anduin. El sacerdote temblaba, la mano que el dragón todavía aferraba temblaba visiblemente. La expresión de Wrathion era totalmente indefensa conforme levantaba la mirada, sus labios entreabiertos mostraban la punta de sus caninos mientras también temblaba. La tierra a su alrededor parecía crecer más esperanzada, la propia Azeroth notaba ese momento tan sincero.

―Sí ―dijo Anduin, golpeando sus rodillas ante su dragón, y después acercando a Wrathion para besarlo. Fue profundo, húmedo, cálido y vulnerable, y conforme Wrathion se inclinó hacia él, ambos soltaron sus manos para aferrarse a cuello y hombros. La franqueza del gesto llevó a Anduin sobre su espalda, y fue ahí cuando los amantes se apartaron. Una vez más, Wrathion descansaba su mentón en el esternón de un Anduin sin aliento, y el sacerdote intentaba desesperadamente ver a través de las lágrimas ―. Por la Luz, sí ―respondió a Anduin, acariciando un rizo de cabello oscuro de la frente de Wrathion.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Wrathion con alegría, parecía un poco sentimental. Alcanzó e inclinó el loto por el tallo hacia Anduin, revelando algo brillante en su interior.

Anduin se acercó, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con gentileza los sedosos pétalos de la flor, cuidando de no hacerle daño, y del centro sacó un anillo.

―¿Wrathion? ¿Cómo?

―Secreto de dragón ―Wrathion soltó el tallo del loto que volvió a su posición original, aparentemente orgulloso por la ejecución de su muy importante trabajo como mensajero.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

―También es un secreto.

Anduin deslizó el anillo en su dedo, admirando el brillante rubí colocado en las profundidades de los patrones dorados de la alianza. Alrededor del cabujón se entrelazaba un dragón. Era hermoso, e hizo ver el anillo grabado de los Wrynn como una baratija.

―¿Wrathion? ―preguntó Anduin ―Sé que no es mucho pero…

Retirarse el anillo grabado requería de un elegante zarandeo por la posición en la que se encontraba el dragón. Pero una vez que Anduin lo retiró, tomó nuevamente una de las manos de Wrathion. Mirando en las profundidades de esos insondables ojos carmesí, colocó el anillo en el dedo del dragón. Sabía que Wrathion estaba muriendo. Sabía que los estaba condenando a un inevitable y mortal sufrimiento, de una forma u otra. No obstante, si eso era un error, era uno que estaba dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez.

―Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí para ver esto ―admitió Anduin.

―¿Bromeas? ―preguntó Wrathion, la sorpresa en su tono aumentó su acento ―Se hubiera muerto por la sorpresa.

Anduin volvió a negar con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose con una afilada risa ante la irreverencia del dragón. De alguna manera hizo que su dolor pareciera un poco menos pesado.

―Pero la expresión en su rostro…

―Admito que habría sido digno de ver… ―Wrathion ahora sonreía ―Mi compañero.

  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ  
  
~*~  
  


N/A: Como debe ser, ¡por siempre y para siempre! <3 Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
>  This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/40099694

Capítulo diez:

Anduin se sentó hombro con hombro junto a Wrathion, sus piernas se balanceaban en el borde del desnivel. Era algo que hacía por las noches en lo alto del Castillo de Stormwind y se sintió igualmente cómodo haciéndolo en un extraño cráter en Pandaria. En Stormwind había estado solo, pero ahí, con Wrathion, una larga vigilia se había convertido en celebración. Su vista ahora no estaba obstruida, y qué pedazo de vista era esa. Debajo de ellos se extendía una ola de una flora y fauna vibrante, los colores esmeralda y verde amarillento se combinaban en una exuberante manta de vegetación. Las flores y las abejas se entrelazaban dentro y fuera por la corriente de aire ascendente del valle, mezclando el aroma de la tierra cálida y las cosas que crecían en ella con el nítido chasquido del aire de la montaña. Si había un cielo o una vida después de la muerte, Anduin lo había encontrado.

En la sombra del viejo roble pandaren bajo el que se habían comprometido, el joven rey encontró que el anillo que Wrathion le había dado era lo único que lo sujetaba, pero incluso eso era tranquilizador, no pesado. Aquello hizo que Anduin se sintiera completo de un modo que no había experimentado antes; y a pesar de la profunda caída debajo de él, ya no parecía como que su mundo estuviera en caída libre. Aquí había suelo sólido. Aquí había tierra en la cual crecer y cielo para volar.

Al sentir que los dedos de Wrathion se entrelazaban con los suyos, el pulgar del dragón rozando de manera evaluadora el anillo, Anduin se giró para ver a su… prometido. Eso eran ahora, ¿cierto? Y el aliento lo abandonó en un instante. De piel oscura, inescrutables ojos rubíes, cabello negro y ondulado y unos cuernos color moca que giraban elegantemente hacia la curva del cráneo, Wrathion era atractivo. Más allá de eso, honestamente, y si el dragón no se lo hubiera dicho personalmente, el sacerdote jamás hubiera creído que estaba enfermo, y mucho menos que estaba muriendo igual que Azeroth.

El destello de la cadena dorada bajo la túnica decía lo contrario, y Anduin tragó sonoramente.

―¿Qué sucede, cariño? ―preguntó Wrathion frunciendo el ceño mientras inclinaba la cabeza inquisitoriamente ―. ¿Después de todo fue una mala idea? Creí que había sido extraordinario, no fue un plan fácil de llevar a cabo, espero que lo sepas…

Anduin negó con la cabeza.

―Esto es lo más maravilloso que alguien ha hecho por mí jamás… así que no es eso. Solamente estaba pensando… ―El sacerdote se detuvo a media explicación, el dolor en su tono previno que Wrathion hiciera un comentario provocativo acerca de lo doloroso que habría sido para él.

―¿Acerca de? ―La expresión del dragón se serenó en un instante. Wrathion podía no entender sus emociones correctamente, y mucho menos las humanas, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

―Acerca de cómo voy a reparar _esto_ ―dijo Anduin, inclinándose para echar un vistazo a la yema de uno de sus dedos trazando el metal del collar que Kalecgos le había dado a Wrathion. Azerita. Apenas un roce había hecho que las yemas de los dedos del sacerdote hormiguearan.

Wrathion bajó la mirada, y después atrapó la mano libre de Anduin, tirando de ambas hasta que el joven rey giró la cintura para encararlo y se olvidó del collar.

―Anduin, eres un buen hombre, y el compañero perfecto, y no creo que haya una manera de detener lo que está sucediendo sin importar cuánto lo desees. Eso es todo, a menos que Chronormu encuentre un nuevo camino a través del tiempo, y si soy honesto… No cambiaría nada de lo que nos ha guiado a éste momento.

―Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no es así? ―murmuró Anduin, bajando la mirada hacia la falta de espacio entre ellos.

―No más egoísta que yo, cariño ―Wrathion atrajo la mano de Anduin hacia sus labios y, primero, besó el dorso para después voltearla y besar la palma. Ese último beso fue cariñosamente dracónico, y el corazón de Anduin se saltó un latido.

―¿Podemos charlar más después? Solo quiero… disfrutar esto. Sé que fui quien sacó el tema ―la voz de Anduin fue tan baja que casi se convirtió en un murmullo.

―Por supuesto, amor mío, asumes que no tengo más preguntas, así que lo haremos más tarde. Y aunque lo deteste, eres mortal y el sol se está poniendo. No necesitas resfriarte cuando deberías estar explorando y disfrutándonos. Eso… y que deberíamos volver antes de que mis Garranegra vengan a buscarnos. Derecha no disfruta de las alturas, y yo odio lidiar con su mal humor cuando está nerviosa.

~*~

El vuelo de regreso había sido agradable. Anduin se había aferrado valientemente a Wrathion conforme él se adentraba dentro y fuera de las nubes bajo la luz del atardecer, y como si hubiese escuchado la petición no formulada del sacerdote, el dragón se desvió momentáneamente hacia el Valle de la Flor Eterna. Al volar tan bajo, sus alas golpearon varias ramas; Wrathion acababa de bañar alegremente a Anduin con flores de cerezo, disfrutando la música que era la risa del sacerdote, y Luz, Anduin se reía y sonaba como si no lo hubiese hecho en años.

Cuando por fin su viaje llegó a su fin, Wrathion aterrizó en la cima de la Locura del Albañil; y después de volver a su aspecto de aspecto, el dragón y el sacerdote caminaron tomados de la mano de vuelta a la posada entre una creciente canción de ranas y grillos.

Como era de esperarse, Derecha e Izquierda estaban esperando al caprichoso dúo. Moviéndose a su alrededor, Tong estaba ocupado encendiendo faroles, e hizo un ademán a los platos en el mostrador. Parecía que Wrathion había incautado la posada para él solo, y de algún modo Anduin no estaba sorprendido. Lo que sí alarmó al sacerdote fue el rugido de su estómago cuando vio los bollitos de judías, los tazones de tallarines y los platos de sushi. Realmente no se había sentido hambriento desde que su padre falleció, y cuando había comido, había sido mecánico, solamente para sobrevivir. ¿Pero esto? Esto…

―Puedo escuchar tu barriga desde aquí, Rey Wrynn ―sonrió Izquierda, lanzándole un guiño divertido a Anduin.

―Come. Prometo que ésta vez no habrá drogas ―dijo Derecha con alegría.

Las dos mujeres se percataron de que la misión de Wrathion había sido exitosa y era obvio que el dragón se estaba pavoneando.

―Oh y…tenemos un invitado, jefe ―advirtió Izquierda a pesar de su sonrisa, mirando el ceño de Wrathion alzarse por la sorpresa.

―¿Un invitado? ―repitió Wrathion, su sofisticada voz elevándose por la pregunta.

―Una princesa incluso ―dijo Tess saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas al centro de la posada.

Anduin se quedó petrificado, el hielo corriendo por sus venas ante la presencia de la pícara. ¿Estaba ahí para llevarlo a casa? ¿Para amenazarlo? ¿Qué le diría a Genn? Su mente se tropezó consigo misma; y por inercia se colocó entre ella y Wrathion. La princesa pícara era su mejor amiga, la única que le quedaba en realidad, pero la vida le había mostrado lo rápido que aquellos en los que creía podían apuñalarlo por la espalda.

―¿Tess? ―dijo con cautela ―¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Anduin, ¿por qué _crees_ que estoy aquí? ―preguntó Tess, alicaída ante la aterrada expresión en el rostro de Anduin, un rostro que usualmente mostraba una sonrisa apacible. Era complicado romper a un bien entrenado diplomático, y se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo su amigo creía que era desde que se había unido a los Descoronados.

Anduin trató de responder, pero solamente atinó a tartamudear y mirar fijamente. Los meses que siguieron a la muerte de Varian lo habían cambiado, y no había tenido esperanza en muchísimo tiempo. Estaba temeroso de que la vida y la alegría que había encontrado volviera a ser arrebatada de sus manos; y no confiaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Tess, con lo único que ahora podía perder. Al final, Tess Greymane era la hija de Genn, y Genn había dejado bien claros sus planes para Anduin, y para ella, a pesar de ser un buen hombre, era un noble. Y Anduin… no lo era.

Tess pareció exasperada.

―Anduin, me alegro de que estés bien. Mi padre está cabreado, y tu tía Valeera está a su lado. Adiviné y tuve suerte cuando seguí tu pista hasta aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?

―No voy a volver ―dijo Anduin con determinación.

―Eso no es lo que pregunté… Yo no… la Luz sabe, Anduin Wrynn, que no intentaré obligarte. Te estábamos perdiendo. Valeera estaba segura de que te habías ido al océano hasta que encontró el dardo. Anduin, por favor. Te queremos. Por lo menos permíteme ir a casa y decirle a mi padre que estás bien. Mamá también está asustada.

Wrathion se recuperó antes que Anduin, y viendo que ninguno de sus Garranegra estaba enfadado, tomó las riendas de su calma. Envolviendo la cintura de Anduin con uno de sus brazos, el dragón se deslizó detrás de él para colocarse a su lado, su pose muy caballeresca y tranquila.

―Princesa Greymane. Siempre es un placer, por favor únete a nosotros en ésta cena. Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

La espalda de Anduin seguía en tensión, su postura en guardia, pero se derritió ante la caricia de Wrathion después de unos cariñosos masajes de sus dedos con garras.

―No te preocupes, cariño ―murmuró el dragón, alcanzando la mano de Anduin. El ademán no fue sutil, y dejaba al descubierto ambos anillos. Wrathion sabía que Tess no pasaría por alto lo que intentaba decirle, y era obvio que había dejado su punto bien claro cuando su mano se dirigió a su frente y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra.

―Como dije, ¡estamos celebrando! ―dijo Derecha, su voz ronca tan jovial como siempre mientras revelaba a su jefe su discusión previa con Tess.

―Una celebración ―repitió Tess sin aliento, pero el dolor en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

La cena fue alegre, Tess comió y bebió junto a Derecha, Izquierda y Wrathion. Anduin continuó brindándole sonrisas, pero perdían su sinceridad cuando encontraban sus ojos y veía el dolor. La noche llegó a su fin, Tong llegó, contó varias historias y ayudó a limpiar. Después, Izquierda se escabulló para ayudar en las cocinas mientras Derecha se mantenía junto al fuego para fumar, y mantener vigilados a la persona a su cargo y su prometido.

Esto dejó a Anduin de pie incómodo junto a Wrathion con Tessa mirándolo fijamente. La tensión siguió creciendo hasta que el sacerdote estuvo tentado a decir algo, pero en el momento que abrió la boca, Tess se le adelantó.

―¡Por la Luz, Anduin Wrynn! ¡Me asustaste! ―Su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, y antes de que Anduin pudiera decidir qué podría hacer para ayudar, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

―Oh, Tess ―Anduin susurró, rodeándola con los brazos. Pudo sentir los curiosos rubíes de Wrathion estudiando ese intercambio emotivo ante él, catalogando cada detalle ―. Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte. Estoy bien. De hecho, estoy mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, necesito estar aquí.

―¡Todavía hueles a drogas! ¡Soy una pícara y una alquimista! ¡Sé lo que te administraron! ¡Pudo haberte matado! ¡Se quedará durante días!

Anduin la hizo callar, no para silenciarla, simplemente no tenía palabras para mejorar la situación, así que él la escuchó y ella estaba agradecida.

―¡Pudiste haber muerto, y entonces en dónde estaríamos! ¡Hemos perdido mucho, Anduin! ¡Yo he perdido mucho! No puedo hacer esto por mí misma, y ahora… ¡¿qué voy a decirle a papá?!

Anduin acarició su cabello y exhaló temblorosamente.

―La verdad. La verdad es que justo ahora, aquí es donde necesito estar para sanar. No me casaré con una mujer, desposaré a Wrathion y regresaré cuando, y solamente, si me siento listo.

―No lo entenderá aunque yo lo haga.

―Tess, no puedo obligarlo a entender ―Anduin besó su coronilla, sintiendo como se apartaba ―. Y estoy muy cansado de ayudarle a hacerlo.

El silencio volvió a alargarse.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó finalmente Tess sobre el ruido del fuego.

―Tess, confío en que harás lo correcto. Confío en que sabrás qué decirle y qué no. La tía Valeera también sabrá lo que tiene que hacer, así que puedes preguntarle si no estás segura. Pero puedo decirte esto: si vuelvo, me romperé y jamás volveré a ser el mismo. Necesito esto. Necesito Pandaria, y a Wrathion.

Las lágrimas de Tess se secaron y, lentamente, asintió; sonriendo tristemente conforme Anduin limpiaba con los pulgares los últimos rastros de la humedad en sus mejillas.

―Estoy feliz de que estés con tu dragón. Sé cuánto lo echaste de menos ―Sus ojos marrones eran grandes y cálidos, y cuando Anduin los miraba recordaba cuánto la quería. Lo buena amiga que era, y un poco de su sospecha se desvaneció ―. ¿Tomarías un trago más con nosotros? ―preguntó ― Solamente uno, y después te prometo descansar.

―Me… gustaría ―dijo Tess ―. Y me iré justo después. Le diré a Valeera, y ella y Broll sabrán qué hacer. Tu padre tuvo razón al confiar en ellos. También te han estado buscando, lo sepas o no.

Ante eso, Anduin desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea, sintió la curiosidad de Wrathion igual de cálida.

―Padre… ―murmuró el sacerdote. Después echó un vistazo a la habitación que no estaba tan lejos y vio a Shalamayne, todavía separada y oscura, colocada contra la pared como una acusación.

―Anduin… ―Tess lo llamó para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Anduin ahora pudo sentir la mirada de Derecha igual que las de Wrathion y Tess, y se sonrojó. Era un completo desastre, su habilidad de concentración o de estar presente estaba igual de muerta que su padre, y al no saber qué decir o más, canturreó sin palabras hacia Tess, alzando su barbilla en reconocimiento.

Ella apretó su brazo con simpatía.

―Eres un buen hombre, y todos están orgullosos de ti. Sé que no viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad, pero si te ayudará a mejorar, por ésta vez pasaré por alto los métodos de tu prometido. Hace falta fuerza, y a veces ayuda externa, para romper el círculo de tristeza en el deber, de matrimonios forzados e infelicidad que se utiliza en el nombre del servicio, pero si alguien puede hacer, ese eres tú. Un rey feliz hace un reino feliz, y sé que las cosas solo mejorarán a partir de ahora, con secuestro o sin él.

Anduin le asintió lentamente, encontrando finalmente su voz.

―¿Tess? ―preguntó.

―¿Mmm?

―Gracias. Por ser mi hermana mayor y mi amiga. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Un poco de la tensión alrededor de los ojos de Tess desapareció, y pareció unos años más joven conforme exhalaba temblorosamente. Abrazó a Anduin una última vez, sin aceptar el trago de Derecha, y se marchó en una espiral de humo un momento después.

Anduin solo atinó a quedarse de pie y mirar fijamente el lugar en dónde Tess había estado, sin saber qué hacer.

―Eso fue fascinante ―dijo Wrathion colocando un banco junto a Derecha ―. Los humanos son tan intricados en sus intercambios… ¿toda tu cultura es así de complicada, Anduin? Y yo que pensaba que los dragones eran malos…

~*~

Hecho un ovillo en la cama junto a Wrathion, Anduin se debatía acerca de cómo todo y nada había cambiado. Los grillos cantaron, las ranas les regalaron una serenata desde un estanque cercano, las sedosas sábanas eran suaves y afelpadas, y Wrathion seguía siendo una calidez sólida contra él, ambos eran mayores ahora, así que eran todavía más sólidos. Además, un poco de la inocencia entre ellos había desaparecido; ¿pero qué había madurado en su lugar? Esa era una bestia completamente diferente, y mientras Anduin reposaba sin camisa, tumbado sobre el pecho desnudo de Wrathion, se dio cuenta de que no importaba. El dragón pasaba las puntas de sus garras a través de su cabello suelto, extendido como un abanico sobre sus hombros, y el silencio entre ellos era tranquilo.

Derecha e Izquierda seguían despiertas, bebiendo y discutiendo en el salón principal de la posada acerca de algunos hechos de la ley pandaren, y Anduin ciertamente no tenía sueño. Parcialmente porque estaba preocupado por Tess y Stormwind, ¿y lo demás? Bueno. Por la manera en la que el cuerpo de Wrathion encajaba en el propio, estaba imaginando un poco más que una rápida emisión en la cima de la Locura del Albañil.

¿Acerca de lo que su dragón pensaba? De eso no tenía idea.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Wrathion finalmente, y el sacerdote alzó la cabeza para seguir la mirada de Wrathion hacia las mitades de Shalamayne en la esquina. La culpa se agravó.

―¿Podemos hablar de ello por la mañana? ―pidió Anduin mientras su mano acariciaba las costillas de Wrathion. La presión mágica del collar de azerita que usaba el dragón era una presencia real entre ambos, pero a Anduin ya no le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a ella, y era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar ahí ahora, y por sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para cerrar sus ojos por primera vez en meses.

―Claro, mi amor, por supuesto ―ronroneó Wrathion; y Anduin de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que pensaba en algo más que el pasado.

~*~

CONTIUNUARÁ

~*~

N/A: Todavía no está bien claro, pero lo puliré otra vez antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo. Y el siguiente capítulo, ohhhhh lo van a disfrutar :D

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn es un rey dividido, con toda certeza igual que su padre antes que él.
> 
> ¡Éste fanfic ha sido traducido del inglés al español para mis queridos lectores! Para leerlo en inglés, por favor ve aquí:  
> This fiction has been translated from English to Spanish for my wonderful readers! To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054540/chapters/49401395

 

Capítulo once:

Las grullas chillaban y eso fue lo que despertó a Anduin. Todavía faltaban varias horas para el amanecer pero él ya estaba despierto e intranquilo. No había dormido toda la noche desde que su padre murió, y había una leyenda cocinándose entre la Guardia del León acerca de un fantasma acechando los pasillos del Castillo de Stormwind que pudo haber sido totalmente su culpa.

Por supuesto, Wrathion no sabía de eso. Había muchas cosas que se había perdido… y muchas que Anduin rezaba por que nunca las supiera. ¿Pero el insomnio? Eso era obvio y probablemente no había cambiado mucho a ojos de su pareja. El dragón estaba tan acostumbrado a que Anduin despertara adolorido a todas horas (fue como pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en Pandaria), que podría parecer que nada había cambiado.

Pero de hecho había pasado, y Anduin no sabía cómo explicarlo ni por dónde empezar.

Wrathion masculló en sueños, atrayendo a Anduin de vuelta a ese momento y él estudió con cariño el movimiento de sus párpados en sueños. Odiaba abandonar la calidez del dragón y la cama, pero tenía que moverse. El sueño lo había perturbado a pesar de la paz de Pandaria.

Apoyándose lentamente en el pecho del dragón para levantarse (algo de lo cual se arrepintió casi instantáneamente, ya que el calor era mucho mejor que cualquier calmante que hubiera tomado), escuchó a su compañero respirar con dificultad, sus ojos escarlata abriéndose somnolientos. Por un instante, el sacerdote vio un indicio de un tercer párpado, pero se fue tan pronto como el dragón se ancló a la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el dragón. Su tono era adormiladamente confuso, realmente preocupado y, por un extraño momento, espontáneo.

—Yo solo… nos tomamos una botella de vino entre los dos y debo…

—Ah, la naturaleza llama —murmuró Wrathion, pero el entrecerrar de sus ojos hizo saber a Anduin que lo vigilaba y comenzaba a recuperar su astucia rápidamente.

Wrathion, espontáneo o no, tenía mucha chispa y Anduin no se saldría con la suya sin decirle qué le había sucedido a su padre, a Azeroth o a él mismo. Aunque eso no evitó que lo intentara. Anduin suspiró. Había más en su insomnio que el destino de su mundo. Tenía que ver con tener problemas para dormir, Wrathion acercándose a él instintivamente en sueños y un sacerdote reuniendo las agallas suficientes para no aprovecharse de una situación bastante deseada (no que cualquiera pudiera aprovecharse de Wrathion a menos que el dragón así lo deseara).

Y Anduin sospechaba que Wrathion quería que lo hiciera.

Apoyó los pies en el piso con un mohín, ajustándose los pantalones, la única prenda que se había dejado puesta para dormir. Era posible que lloviese en unas pocas horas y sus huesos no le dejarían olvidar que no era tan joven como antes. Wrathion se sentó detrás de él de forma más fluida, sus movimientos curiosos y sinuosos mientras se deslizaba hacia la parte baja del borde curvo de la cama, sus caderas descansando provocadoramente alineadas contra el trasero de Anduin. Parecía que no era el único que se sentía cariñoso.

Se sentaron así durante un rato, muy juntos y todo lo que Anduin podía percibir era a _Wrathion_. El dragón había sido una fuerza con la cual lidiar en su juventud y ahora resonaba con el poder del Guardián de la Tierra (no, prácticamente se desbordaba de él a pesar de la situación de Azeroth), pero eso no era lo único que sentía. Había también una tensión entre ellos que no existió más temprano esa noche. Lo que fuese que se estaba construyendo en el aire era algo que Anduin sentía que debía conocer, pero no era capaz de dar en el clavo. Tal vez era la manera expectante en la que Wrathion lo miraba lo que lo iluminaba… momentos antes de que lo atrajera todavía más.

Una de las piernas del dragón había estado acomodada debajo de él y ahora se deslizaba al otro lado de la cadera de Anduin. Mientras lo hacía, Wrathion envolvió a su pareja con los brazos desde atrás, presionando la espalda desnuda del sacerdote contra su pecho… algo que Anduin no protestó. Si eso tembló, y en respuesta sintió labios calzando su nuca.

Anduin se había recogido el cabello para dormir y Wrathion lo había apuntado, disfrutando también de frotar su nariz ahí. Genn solía hacer lo mismo, aunque Anduin sospechaba que el significado tras ambos gestos era totalmente distinto. Esto se sentía casi… eléctrico.

— ¿Wrathion?  — murmuró Anduin manteniendo la voz baja. Si Izquierda y Derecha dormían probablemente era mejor que se quedaran así.

— Te deseo. Quiero esto  — murmuró Wrathion, su voz humeante y grave mientras sus colmillos rozaban la suave piel en dónde se unían el cuello y el hombro de Anduin  — . Si no me dices lo que quiero saber, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que esto suceda…  — rió, divirtiéndose a sí mismo, y el sonido se convirtió en una risilla encantadora y humeante.

En comparación, el sonido que Anduin dejó escapar no era más que un gemido gutural lleno de necesidad, y lo sorprendió tanto como satisfizo a Wrathion. Inclinó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio ante el seductor roce de los colmillos y del aliento cálido que recorría el lateral de su cuello. Estaba perdiendo ante el deseo que había intentado reprimir. Había estado esperando por éste momento mucho más tiempo del que fue capaz de recordar y ahora estaba ahí; era como soltar el aire atrapado durante mucho tiempo, uno en el que se entregó.

El dragón se apartó lentamente y estiró el cuello para mirar sobre el hombro de Anduin, tratando de hacer contacto visual. Al mismo tiempo trataba de leer y medir la disposición de Anduin.

— Veo que necesitas esto tanto como yo… ¿o debería decir, lo escucho, cariño?

La ceja arqueada tanto irritó como animó a Anduin y tomó una bocanada de aire inestable que contuvo. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y tuvo que mirar al suelo para no ver la petulancia grabada en el semblante de Wrathion. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, ingenioso y seguro, en su lugar un jadeo grave nació en su pecho. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos conforme las garras del dragón marcaban un camino ascendente desde su rodilla hasta su cadera, causando que la tela subiera y pusiera más presión en la dureza que todavía no se calmaba. La punta de las garras hizo que el vello en los brazos de Anduin se erizara por el placer y tuvo que tragar otro sonido lascivo.

— Quieres esto, ¿no es así?  — Wrathion estaba frustrado. El conjunto de emociones humanas mostradas no coincidían y dejaron temblando al confundido Aspecto, atrapado entre el deseo y la necesidad de consentimiento. Por Anduin, únicamente por Anduin. Rogaría de ser necesario, pero el sacerdote no tenía necesidad de saberlo… todavía. Ya tenía más poder sobre Wrathion del que le gustaría admitir.

— Sí  — susurró Anduin roncamente, su pulgar giraba nerviosamente el anillo de compromiso en su dedo  —.  Solamente no sé cómo…

Wrathion parpadeó en la luz baja, sus garras se movieron más hacia arriba de forma experimental hasta que pudo tocar a Anduin a través de la delgada tela de los pantalones, después lo apretó. Y bajo sus atenciones, la promesa del sacerdote se derrumbó todavía más. Un masaje particularmente ingenioso hizo que Anduin volviera a gemir, y sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse una vez más con los de Wrathion.

— Aquí estamos  — El Aspecto ronroneó intencionalmente  — . Anduin Wrynn, ¿de verdad crees que no mereces placer? Soy un dragón. Creemos en la noción de los placeres terrenales  — Se inclinó más con complicidad  — . Y además un dragón negro. Un dragón negro que quiere aprender esto contigo. Ser el único. Normalmente no somos monógamos, pero al ser el último, yo pongo las reglas.

Anduin estaba totalmente sin palabras, el sonrojo ahora concentrado en la parte más alta de sus pómulos y la parte superior de las orejas, que él juraba estaban ardiendo.

— Pero es verdad. No merezco…

—… Quítatelos  — replicó Wrathion, las puntas de sus garras atraparon provocadoras los cordones de los pantalones de Anduin  — Bájalos y túmbate bocabajo. Prometo que haré que valga la pena.

Anduin no sabía lo que estaba pensando, o si estaba pensando en lo absoluto. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba tan duro que dolía, y no le importaba lo que Wrathion hiciera siempre y cuando continuara tocándolo; y no se decepcionó.

Cuando las manos de Anduin fallaron, fueron las de Wrathion las que ayudaron, y muy pronto los pantalones del sacerdote yacían en el suelo. Wrathion todavía estaba en ropa interior, pero Anduin no hizo más que listar estúpidamente la información mientras era guiado hasta la cama, y a un montón de almohadas. La curva de la cama lo dejó con las caderas levantadas y su cabeza más baja, su necesidad frotando encantadoramente la tela sedosa de las fundas de las almohadas bajo él.

Por un momento, Wrathion se levantó de la cama, y en ese instante se deshizo de su ropa interior. Cuando volvió sostuvo algo en la curva de su mano, pero Anduin fue incapaz de ver bien gracias a las borlas de las almohadas. Entonces… las manos del dragón estaban sobre él, cálidas y lisas.

Wrathion comenzó a masajearlo, sus manos deslizándose desde sus omóplatos hasta la curva de su espalda, las garras susurrando de vez en cuando contra tiernos lugares. Una vez, cuando Anduin era joven, Velen había frotado sus hombros para ayudar con la sanación, pero esto era totalmente distinto. Wrathion se había posado con cuidado en la parte trasera de sus muslos, y ahora se abría camino por su cuerpo. Conforme el dragón se movía hacia abajo, el masaje dio lugar a los besos, y la ocasional sacudida de la lengua cálida y húmeda; Anduin estaba perdido.

Todo acerca de Wrathion era caliente, bordeando en lo hirviente, incluida la longitud que sentía gotear contra el parte trasera de su muslo. La habilidad para escurrirse acumulándose en su piel nunca fría, un testimonio de la verdadera naturaleza del dragón, y Anduin se esforzó al máximo para quedarse quieto. Sin embargo, no reprimió más gemidos. Se sentía correcto, y bien.

— Necesito que confíes en mí  — Eso fue lo único que Wrathion dijo antes de inclinarse un poco más en la curva de la cama pandaren, sus astutas y escamosas manos alternando entre masajear la esbelta espalda de Anduin y separarlo.

Al principio, el sacerdote se tensó, sin embargo, mientras más lo atendía Wrathion, más se relajaba… y pronto el dragón comenzó a acercarse más. Tan cerca que Anduin pudo sentir el calor de su aliento contra su sensible entrada, y entonces llegó la sacudida de la cálida humedad. ¿Cierto?

Cierto. Y mientras Anduin quería declarar que tal acto era sucio y que Wrathion no debería degradarse… su cuerpo tenía otra opinión. El sacerdote no tenía idea de lo exquisitamente sensible que era ahí, y esa sorpresa se intensificó cuando la lengua ya no masajeaba ni acariciaba, sino que presionaba hacia el interior. Había esperado que doliera, pero no fue así. Ni un poco. Se sintió natural y cálido, y sus músculos se tensaron solamente un momento antes de aceptar que cedía agradablemente. Naturalmente Anduin tenía una idea de cómo se levaba a acabo el acto sexual entre varones, pero nunca pensó que alguien podría ofrecerle… esto.

— ¡Wrathion!  — resopló mientras una lengua que indagaba en su interior le hacía saber que los dragones estaban dotados de muchas maneras, siendo las lenguas largas y más musculosas uno de ellos.

Los dedos del sacerdote se aferraron frenéticamente en las almohadas y sábanas, haciendo que la seda protestara mientras intentaba mantener las caderas firmes y dejar que su dragón se moviera a cualquier ritmo que le funcionara. La respiración de Wrathion era irregular, casi ruidosa, pero en lo único que Anduin podía centrarse era en  _ellos_ .

Ellos.

Wrathion se sentía resbaladizo contra el muslo de Anduin, y después más. La mano del dragón era escurridiza y pronto las yemas de los dedos llenaba el lugar donde la lengua había estado presionando. ¿Aceite aromático? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Para qué había dejado la cama antes? Entonces Anduin fue incapaz de volver a pensar gracias a un dedo, y una garra desafilada mágica, que se abría paso en su interior, y Wrathion se había colado debajo de él para sujetarlo.

— Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. Di mi nombre como si importara, y es lo único que existirá jamás  — gruñó Wrathion, su voz innegablemente dracónica en su deseo.

— ¡Wrathion!  — gimoteó Anduin, sintiendo esos cálidos dedos acariciando y abriéndose paso mientras olas de placer se alzaban implacables por su espina.

— Di mi nombre como si tuvieras todo el derecho a decirlo, y todo el derecho a sentir placer, ¡y darlo!

Wrathion exigía y Anduin estaba tan centrado en la voz de su amante que cuando un segundo dedo empujó junto al primero, no hubo ningún dolor.

— ¡Wrathion! ¡Por favor!  — gimoteó Anduin.

El nivel de paciencia de Wrathion era mortal como mucho, y se lo recordó a Anduin un momento después cuando lo sintió cambiar de posición. Las caderas del dragón bajaron hacia la parte baja de sus glúteos, Anduin sintió profundamente la falta de los dedos antes de que algo mucho más grande y áspero presionase contra él.

— Respira  — murmuró Wrathion, moviéndose hacia delante en una embestida larga y lenta… Y el mundo de Anduin se detuvo.

El gran tamaño y el calor del dragón le arrebataron el aliento a Anduin, y el dolor y el placer punzaron su espalda mientras el dragón se abría paso más allá de ese apretado anillo de músculo. Caliente. Wrathion estaba muy caliente y resbaladizo, y lo hacía cerder mucho. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar los ojos de Anduin, y a través de la humedad vibrante de la luz de la linterna, batalló para voltear la cabeza y estudiar la expresión de Wrathion. El dragón miraba hacia donde lo estaba haciendo ceder con hambre, su no tan humana longitud abriéndose paso en su interior, y era todo lo que Anduin podía hacer para reprimir otro quejido.

Wrathion lo quería así, nadie más, y cuando el dragón movió un poco las caderas que lo hicieron llegar al final, Anduin pudo sentir cuánto. También podía sentir un gran número de diferencias en forma que… no debieron sorprenderlo, en retrospectiva.

— Más  — gimoteó el sacerdote  — . Lo quiero todo  — Dolió. Por la Luz, dolía, y todo pasaba muy aprisa; pero Anduin estaba desesperado igual que Wrathion. El entusiasmo ahogó el dolor y el miedo hasta que todo lo quedó fue, fue  _esto_ . Ellos.

— ¡No tan rápido! ¡No la primera vez!  — dijo Wrathion con dificultad, pero él, también parecía estar en el límite de su control.

Cuando Wrathion no se movió tan rápido como Anduin quería, el sacerdote comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia, sintiendo lo que solamente podía ser el botón del dragón presionando contra ese apretado arillo de músculo cada vez que tocaba fondo. Sabía que quería todo de su pareja, pero no tenía permitido el tiempo para fijarse en el pensamiento antes de que Wrathion comprendiera. Casi deslizándose fuera por completo antes de volver a entrar, el dragón tomó el control… y Anduin se quedó enroscando los dedos de los pies en las sábanas. Le dolía, le dolía y escocía, pero el sentimiento de plenitud era increíble. Y éste era Wrathion. Wrathion con quién quería compartirlo. Wrathion lo hacía sentir bien.

Pronto, las manos del dragón encontraron las caderas de Anduin, dejando al sacerdote atrapado entre las almohadas, y después Wrathion lo hizo suyo. Posesiva pero cuidadosamente, el dragón llevó a Anduin hacia la tela debajo de él, con cada embestida dejando que su botón coqueteara con su entrada muy apretada. Era increíble y el sacerdote mordisqueó entre su pulgar y el índice para guardar silencio. Él quería escuchar a Wrathion. Wrathion, quien alternaba entre ronronear y gruñir. Wrathion quién embestía tan profunda y cariñosamente como podía. Wrathion quién lo hacía pensar acerca de cualquier cosa excepto la muerte y la pérdida, aunque fuera por una vez.

Y después, sin previo aviso, Anduin caía y se tensaba, mojando la almohada bajo sus caderas, y Wrathion estaba rugiendo. El sonido era triunfal y posesivo e hizo que Anduin se sintiera totalmente necesitado mientras cedía, llegando y sintiendo la dolorosa salpicadura del calor dentro de él. El dragón temblaba y se presionaba tan profundamente como podía, su botón hinchándose en alto contra el culo de Anduin mientras palpitaba en su interior; llenándolo y llenándolo como se rumoraba que hacían los dragones.

— Wrathion, Wrathion, ¡Luz!  — Anduin jadeaba buscando aire mientras su cuerpo se sacudía una última vez y el peso de Wrathion lo presionó hacia abajo al desastre caliente bajo ellos  — Wrathion  — volvió a gimotear, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Se quedaron ahí tumbados, jadeando por aire y temblando a través de esos últimos movimientos de su contacto, y ninguno pudo hablar coherentemente. Anduin se sintió tan agotado y satisfecho que no quería volver a moverse nunca, y Wrathion pareció complacido de susurrar “mío” cada poco tiempo mientras sus manos y labios acariciaban cualquier pedazo de piel que pudieran alcanzar.

— Mío  — repitió finalmente el sacerdote, sintiendo la presión de los labios y colmillos en su nuca.

— Tuyo  — respondió Wrathion, los afilados caninos por fin rompiendo la piel en donde en cuello se unía al hombro…

Y Anduin se tensó nuevamente alrededor de él por el placer, gritando sin palabras al ser marcado.

— Mío  — confirmó, entendiendo, sin palabras, que eso era parte de los lazos dracónicos.

~*~

Eventualmente Wrathion se ablandó y salió, lo cual fue acompañado por una precipitación de humedad que mortificó a Anduin brevemente. Por suerte, Wrathion había sido capaz de asegurarle que era una consecuencia natural de la unión con un dragón, después lo llevó abajo hacia las aguas termales.

Si su apareamiento había despertado a alguien, el dragón no supo. Solamente había una pila de sábanas sucias en un cesto para incriminarlos… y un bastante dócil Anduin en los brazos de Wrathion. Tonos rosas y dorados entibiaban el horizonte azul brillante mientras Anduin descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Wrathion, y ninguno de ellos sentía necesidad de hablar. Anduin había adquirido un brillo que desafiaba una explicación arcana o terrenal, y le confería un aspecto de esperanza. Cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho además de su incómodo intento de hacer el amor, había traído de vuelta la luz a Anduin. Wrathion tampoco tenía intención de dar por sentada la ayuda. Todavía había esperanza de sanación, e incluso si sucumbía por el mismo destino que Azeroth, lo haría voluntariamente siempre y cuando eso hiciera feliz a Anduin.

— ¿Qué sucede?  — preguntó finalmente Anduin.

— ¿De qué?  — canturreó Wrathion

— Ese ruido. Estabas…

— ¿Ronroneando?  — preguntó Wrathion, una sonrisa entristecida apareció en las comisuras de sus labios.

— Bueno, sí…

— Derecha e Izquierda dicen que lo he hecho desde que era un cachorro. Cada vez que estoy extremadamente contento, se me escapa sin que me de cuenta.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Solo pregúntale a Izquierda. Aparentemente la primera vez que pasó fue cuando estaba perdiendo mis dientes de leche y mordisqueé una de sus botas buenas. Ya sabes, del tipo con bolsillos extra para los cuchillos arrojadizos…

Anduin se ahogó en una risa un momento después, aunque se tranquilizo rápidamente cuando una palpitación de dolor en su trasero le recordó que todas las cosas buenas tenían consecuencias.

— Siento que debo preguntarle la próxima vez que la vea…

— No lo harías…  — dijo Wrathion, un tono de horror en su voz.

— He aprendido de ti el fino arte de la manipulación, Wrathion. ¿Por qué uno usarlo?

— Touché. Parece que he creado un monstruo.

— Tal vez sí. Después de todo soy un Wrynn.

— Entonces sí, definitivamente. Por favor no le preguntes.

~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~

N/A: ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! He estado ocupado publicando mi primera novela planeada para ser una trilogía. Si están disfrutando de éste fanfic, ¿podrían considerar leer también mi trabajo original? Ayuda a apoyarme, ¡y significaría mucho! <3 [fatfreecartpro.com/i/yx59](https://t.co/hwtG3MKzB4?amp=1) también podrían seguir @therealwarmage en twitter o @mythlorn en twitter <3

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

 


End file.
